Where does your Loyalty Lie?
by Anaica
Summary: Collection of five unrelated one shots revolving around Kilian Jones and a stubborn savior. One lieutenant and four pirate stories.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **I just want to start off with some background on how this story came to be. I started writing back in middle school and it was what I later learned was Star Wars fan fiction. I had redone the saga to make Leia a more powerful and complicated person, basically she was a Jedi apprentice and her father's guardian angel. That persona of Leia that I created crawled her way into everything I wrote since then. Quick shout out and Rest in Peace to Carrie Fisher, my idol who helped me find my voice. This story began as Killian Jones meets Princess Leia but I was able to morph the character to be more reflective of Emma, a princess and a Savior. I hope you enjoy my efforts.**

 **This story is five unrelated one shots that will be published on the first Wednesday of the month.**

 **The backdrop for this story is: Emma knows the Kingdom is seeking something important against the Resistance. They won't send the Jewel of the Realm out on a random mission. So she sets sail with the Jones brothers. She hopes her wanted poster doesn't catch up with her before she finds out what they are after.**

* * *

Emma pulled the hood lower on her head. She could not risk being recognized, not when she was this close to getting on board. There she was, standing at the dock studying the ship in front of her. The Jewel of the Realm was the flagship for the Kingdom. If Emma hadn't been against everything the Kingdom stood for, she would have been impressed by the size.

According to the reports the spies brought back, the Jewel of the Realm was being sent off to disclosed location with no said purpose. Now it was her job to find out why. Was it for information? Was it for supplies? Maybe weapons of some sort. All Emma knew for sure was that it would be the downfall of the Resistance.

This war against the Evil Queen, had been raging for years, her entire life actually. Her own mother had been one of the founders and the war's first casualty. Her father died of grief, shortly afterwards. Emma had been raised by her godmother, the current leader of the Resistance. And of course, there was her uncle. But Emma didn't like to talk or even think about him.

Emma inhaled a few times to mentally prepare herself. This was her first mission, she was going through so many different emotions. She was excited, she had spent years at the ever moving headquarters, staring at maps or decoding messages. According to her godmother, she was ready. Of course she did not want to let anyone down. She had always feared failure. Emma pulled off her cloak and dropped it behind a barrel. She wore a simple travel outfit with an Kingdom insignia. Someone had found it for her, hoping it would help her blend in. It did its job, but it also made her skin crawl. The things she did for the Resistance.

No more time to waste, she stood up straighter, she needed to look like she was in control, walk like she owned the realm. Emma matched on to the deck of the Jewel of the Realm.

There were sailors everywhere, all busy at their assigned ports. Everything was in order, a sure sign of a well-oiled machine and a capable captain. Speaking of the captain, where was he?

"Can I help you with something, Miss?" A strong voice came from behind her.

Emma spun around to see a well-built man standing there. He wore the freshly pressed uniform of a ship captain, including the ridiculous hat.

Now for her story. "Captain, I'm Lady Zelena, from the Western village." She held her hand out to him. He only stared back confused. "Queen Regina personally sent me to oversee your mission." Those words tasted horrible in her mouth. And still no reaction from the captain. "And apparently, I arrived before my letter did."

"I wasn't informed of this new protocol. Do you have your own copy of the letter?" He sounded so responsible.

Emma did, thankfully. She dug into her bag and pulled out a very official, a very fake letter about her sudden presence on the Jewel.

The captain read over the letter and finally greeted her properly. "Welcome to the Jewel of the Realm, Lady Zelena. Captain Liam Jones at your service. I have a few things to see to before we set off. My little brother will see you to your cabin." He motioned across the deck to a younger version of himself.

The other man noticed he was being called over and headed towards them. He was about the same height but there was something almost special about his blue eyes. They were so hopeful and pure. And he was not hard on Emma's eyes at all.

Emma forced herself not to say anything out loud or react in anyway. She had seen men before, in the Resistance, those were fighters, they had scars to prove it. But none of them had this kind of effect on her.

"Lady Zelena, this is Lieutenant Killian Jones, my second in command. He will show you to your cabin. Little brother, this is Lady Zelena. She will be joining us on our mission."

"Younger brother." He said before realizing he shouldn't be arguing with Liam in front of the crew or their stunning guest. Killian looked at Emma and gave her a shy smile.

She returned it with a smile of her own, but hers was anything but shy. Emma had always been a confident person.

"I'll show you to your cabin. Do you have any bags?" Killian asked.

"No, I carry very light, lead the way, lieutenant." She used his title and liked the way it rolled off her tongue.

Killian nodded and lead her below deck. They didn't go far before he stopped in front of a small door. "This is your cabin. I hope you find it to your liking. The mess hall is down there and the captain's cabin is at the far end." He pointed down the hall.

"And your cabin is where?" She ventured that question.

She saw his Adam's apple bob a little bit. "Just across the hall." Killian pointed to the room behind him. Then he pulled himself together. "We are going to be shoving off shorty, you are welcome on deck if you want."

"I would love that. Just let me freshen up and I'll meet you there." And she shot him her brightest smile.

He actually blushed and nodded to her before walking away.

Emma entered her cabin, it wasn't huge but it was bigger than her current room at headquarters. This room actually felt homey, not that Emma really knew what that was. But she imagined it felt like this.

Now which Jones brother would she get the most information out of?

* * *

When the ship pulled out of the port, Emma found herself on the deck. There had always been something very comforting about the ocean. She loved it and hated being away from it, even the sound of it relaxed her in ways nothing else could.

She spotted the Jones brothers at the helm discussing something in hushed voices.. Emma forced herself not to insert herself into that conversation. She couldn't make either of them suspect she was anything other than what she had told them.

So she surrounded herself with the crew. None of them looked evil, or even remotely bad. Did any of them know they were working for a power hungry uncaring woman? Did they agree with her orders? Were they even aware of anything? Were they only following orders? What had the queen promised them?

"A hero's journey."

That made Emma jump, and Emma never jumped. No one snuck up on her. Or read her mind. Her hand went to her belt where she usually had a weapon of some sort. Usually was not today.

Killian stood there, feeling out of place. "My apologies, my lady, I didn't mean to startle you."

My Lady? What? Oh right, he meant her. That was not normal when it came to her. "No worries, I'm still getting my sea legs. And what were you saying about a hero's journey?"

"That's what my brother and I are on, the queen sent us on a mission that will bring feasts to the kingdom and glory to the Jones brothers." He sounded so hopeful.

Emma's heart broke a little. That's what Regina promised for unquestioning loyalty, glory. Enough to make murder look like child's play. "That sounds amazing, I'm sure you deserve it." She smiled at him.

"Enemy ship sighted off the port quarter." Called a voice.

That worried Emma. What kind of enemy? Where they after her? She had just started the mission. Would either of the Jones brothers protect her?

Killian left her side and ran back to the helm. "A frigate and two corvettes gaining fast!" He began to give orders. "Master gunner, roll out the port cannons! Stand to bring her about!"

Emma watched and waited in fascination. This was her fate at stake, along with the crew.

"Belay that order!" Liam called out.

What was going on? Did Emma have to worry? A cannon fired but thankfully did not reach them.

Killian was clearly concerned about his brother's lack of response. "That was close, we will never out run them"

Liam grinned. "Have faith, lieutenant. Deploy the Pegasus!"

The Pegasus? Emma looked up and saw a few crew members up on the sail. They had a large sheet and untied it. It floated down, covering the entire sail. It was unlike any cloth Emma had ever seen, it was made of feathers.

Then the ship lifted up from the water, had the new sail enabled the ship to fly? Unable to be confused any longer, Emma marched up to the helm. "That was very impressive, Captain."

"Sail woven from the last remaining feather of the great creature Pegasus. Legend had it that horse could fly." He smiled at her.

"Turns out the legends are true."

"The queen didn't tell you about this?" Killian asked.

"No, the queen must keep even her most trusted advisors in the dark." Emma answered, hoping it wouldn't blow her cover.

"She is queen and makes the final call on everything." Liam told her.

"Of course. Could I see the maps? I want to compare it to the information I was given about this mission."

"Yes, there are in my cabin. I'll escort you down there. Killian, the helm is yours. You know the course?"

"Second star to the right and straight on til morning."

* * *

Hours later, Emma was still in the captain's cabin up to her elbows with maps. She was on a flying ship, this changed the rules and made the purpose of her mission even more essential. Why was Regina sending them to another realm? What did another realm have that the Enchanted Forest didn't? Emma shuttered, more possibilities for the defeat of the Resistance. Or, on the other hand, was Regina getting desperate? Had the Resistance become more than just a thorn in her side?

Keep thinking positive, Emma. That was the only way she was going to make it through this mission in one piece.

Then she heard the door open behind her and realized she was still bent over the table. She smiled to herself, would the captain fall for her charms?

"Enjoying the view?" Emma asked before standing up and turning around.

But it wasn't Captain Jones in the doorway, it was Lieutenant Jones. And he was clearly embarrassed about the situation he had suddenly found himself in. A blush creeped out of his collar.

"Oh, I assumed you were the Captain." She told him, only half meaning it.

"I can get him if it's him you need…" Killian started to say.

Emma stopped him. "No, it's fine. You can stay. Do you need something?"

"I wanted to make sure you were finding everything you need in the map. Are you comfortable? Did you need something more"

Answers would be nice, but she doubted Killian had any for her. She looked down at the mess of papers on the desk. "I am finding everything, your brother keeps very good notes, though I am afraid I messed up his system here. I'm perfect, especially now that you are here." She sent him a bright smile.

Killian must have felt confident, he returned her smile. And by the look in his eyes, he wanted to ask her something.

"Spit it out, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. I don't bite… hard." She found him fascinating and she liked to tease him.

"I was just curious on how you joined the Senate. It isn't common that Queen Regina to elected other woman to it. Why are you a part of the Kingdom?"

Oh, how was Emma supposed to answer that? There were so many falsehoods in his question. She was against the Kingdom with every fiber of her being, she stood with the Resistance. But there was one reason she stuck with him, one reason she kept fighting. "You really want to hear that story?" No one wanted that story.

"Is it half as interesting as I make you out to be in my head?" He asked in a tone that could only lead to other things.

What made her agree to tell him her life story, or at least part of it, was beyond her. She felt her guard slipping around Killian. She nodded. "Fine, but if I'm telling that story, I am going to need a drink." Emma went to the bag she had dropped near the door and pulled out a small flask. She took a drink then handed it out to Killian.

He stared, half impressed and half scared. "No thank you. I don't drink, it's bad form." He shook his head.

"Come on, Killian. I think you could use some bad form in your life." Emma didn't pull the flask back, instead she titled her head to the side and pouted at him. "You're going to let the lady drink alone? Even worse form if I ever saw."

His shoulders dropped and he gave in to her demands. Killian accepted the flask and took one careful sip. It was terrible and he had to forced himself not to spit it out.

"That's a good boy." She joked and touched his shoulder. Emma then moved the maps to the side and sat on the table. "So you want to know why and how I got involved with the Kingdom? It's very simple really: I don't have a choice. It's personal, family business I guess you could say." Emma took the flask back and drank, she could not believe she was getting into the past with a stranger. But she couldn't stop talking. "But more importantly, it's part of my job."

"What's your job?" Killian asked, sitting next to her. He was clearly taken with her. Emma got more interesting by the minute.

What was the right word to use? "I'm a guardian angel. I find someone who has fallen off the path of good and attempt to bring them back."

That was not what Killian had in his head, nowhere close actually. But this made Emma more amazing, she was a good person who wanted to help people. Angel did describe her well, now that he was really looking at her. "Is there a person like that inside the Kingdom?"

Emma forced herself not to scoff. That's what the Kingdom was made of. But she wasn't really to tell Killian that fact, yet. "More than you could imagine, sadly. But I am only interested in one. A man who is twisted and evil, but only because he has made one too many mistakes. And I hope I can help him and end it all."

"I don't understand. Evil is black and white." Killian knew he sounded so child-like, and that Emma was going to prove him wrong.

"Evil isn't born, it's made. And in most cases, it's the situation one is placed in. Like the loss of someone dear, taken too soon or in a violent way." Emma suddenly had to choke back a sob, she had gone through the same thing. How had she not fallen to darkness?

"Who are you looking to turn back? How high up are they?" Killian wanted to help her, not that she really looked like she needed it. But he had connections, he could help.

"Extremely high. Which just makes my job harder, and getting anywhere near the person is a challenge itself."

"I'm guessing not the Queen herself." Killian ventured.

"No, that evil just appeared." She saw slight confusion cross Killian's face. "I can make an exception for her. I meant Rumplestiltskin." Even saying his name made her uncomfortable. And she wasn't even saying that he was her uncle, that he had lost his wife in an attack and then his son, Emma's own cousin… that had been a terrible day, The entire village was just a pile of charred houses at the end of the day. For Emma, that was the last straw, she joined the Resistance. She had to do something.

"Rumplestiltskin, the Queen's right hand man? He's… a character." Killian did not see that one coming. He had only been in the same room as Rumplestiltskin once, it was not a pleasant experience that he wanted to repeat. He reminded Killian of the demons from the stories. "An odd character but not twisted and evil."

"Oh Killian, you don't know him well enough." Emma chuckled. It had been years since she had actually seen him, but they were still family.

"Believe me, there is a reason for that lack of knowledge." Killian told her. There was something she wasn't telling him, something wasn't right. And he ventured an observation. "Are you a Resistance sympathizer?"

Emma almost froze. She was a bit more than a sympathizer. But she knew that Killian was not ready for the truth about who she was. "Did I say that? Now you are jumping to conclusions. Don't put words into my mouth."

They locked eyes, something was between them. That much was clear.

But before either of them could move, the door flew open and Liam stepped into the room. He just stared, unsure what to make of the situation in front of him. There was his younger brother sitting close to their guest, there was an open flask. "Would either one of you like to explain to me what is going on here? Killian, are you drinking?"

Killian bolted up, he had to explain himself. "There is nothing going on here and Emma was the only one drinking."

Emma, on the other hand, remained sitting. Part of her knew exactly what was coming, now she had to figure out how to handle it.

Liam shook his head then focused on Emma. "Your letter finally made it here, in the form of a wanted poster." Liam slammed down a paper, her face stared up at her. "Princess Emma Swan, wanted for murder, treason, espionage, and attempted assassination."

Well, there was no way Emma was going to deny anything, she had more pride than that. "Liam, I…" She began.

"That's Captain to you, Emma." He growled.

Well, if he was going to going to play that card. "And according to that poster, it's Your Highness."

Killian looked at Emma, betrayal written on his face. "So everything you told me was a lie?"

For the first time in years, Emma felt guilty. "No, I told you the truth, I just left out a few things. I don't hide my hatred for the evil queen, she personally ruined my life. No one gets a title like that for no reason."

Liam stepped between Emma and Killian. He had to take control of the situation. "Don't speak of the queen like she is scum. She is a queen." He told her.

"But that's exactly what she is. Do you have any idea where you are going? Or the mission for this for? You know nothing. How can you work for a woman who keeps things from you? Her loyal crew? Emma knew she was just egging him on, but she had to get her point across.

"I would ask the same of a woman who lie."

"At least I don't put people's lives in danger."

"Are you sure about that? You endangered this entire crew by being here. Every bounty hunter is going to be searching for you. Especially at that price."

Emma looked closer at the price on her head and couldn't help but feel a bit special. "I didn't know she cared that much. I assumed she would want me far away from her precious lapdog. Cause less trouble that way."

"You are causing enough trouble here." Liam told her. Killian was still in the corner, silent.

"I guess it is true what they say about the Kingdom, Captain." She mused half to herself.

"And what might that be?" Liam was slightly interested in her response.

"That it's like a toxin waste pool, the scum always rise to the top…"

Suddenly Emma found herself thrown hard against the wall. Liam's arm was on her throat, not enough to cut off her breathing but enough to make his point. "If I were you, I watch my mouth when speaking to an honest officer of the Kingdom."

"Well, we all know I clearly am not you."

Killian stood there watching, not understanding why Emma wasn't fighting back. He was torn between having his brother's back and wanting to help the woman who he had thought told him everything.

"You really think this is good form? Harming an defenseless woman?" Emma asked.

"I really doubt you are defenseless."

She managed to chuckle. "You're right, I'm not. But you seem like a waste of energy. Just wanted to let you know, I want to be there."

"Be where for what?"

"I want to be there when you realize how wrong you are when you realize the truth about your precious queen. I want to see the light and the hope in your eyes die. Then you will become a shell of your former self. Just like the rest of us. Then maybe you will understand and join us."

Liam released her, Emma brought her hands to rub her neck.

"You will be confined to your cabin for the duration of this journey. You are not to cause any trouble."

"You're not throwing me in the brig. How generous of you." She remarking mockingly.

"You are royalty." Liam went to the door and opened it, expecting Emma to follow. She did, after rolling her eyes.

"I can't promise I won't cause trouble."

Emma was escorted back to her small cabin, the door was slammed shut behind her and locked. Now what?

And to make matters worse, she hated the way Killian looked at her while she was being led out. Or rather, didn't look at her.

* * *

Emma did stay in the room for hours, she didn't say a word to the person who brought her food. That was until Killian came in.

He set the tray on the table, she didn't look at him from her seat. "Have you eaten anything?" He attempted conversation. She didn't answer. "Emma, I'm trying to help me. Trust me, please."

"By making sure I'm not a ghost of my former self when you turn me in? Yes, I trust you completely." She scoffed, avoiding his gaze.

He could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk. So he stopped trying and headed to the door.

"Killian." Finally she spoke. He turned around. "He's my uncle."

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

She nodded. Killian felt like he was slowly learning the truth about her. "We are going to be landing soon, Liam and I are taking a boat to that island." He wasn't sure why he wanted to tell her that.

"Be careful, I'm trying to help you." Emma told him.

Killian did appreciate her sudden caring nature. He nodded then left.

* * *

What was taking them so long? Where were they? Emma hated to admit she cared. Well, it was her mission to find out everything she could, to save the Resistance. But she also slightly cared about Killian. Did she expect them to come to her as soon as they returned? Liam would probably tell her nothing, didn't think she deserved to know a thing. He viewed her as a traitor. And maybe she was, who really knew what was right and wrong anymore?

Finally the door opened and both Jones brothers walked in. They looked guilty, something terrible had happened.

Liam started talking first. "I need to apologize to you. You were right about the Queen. Her intentions about this mission were not honorable at all. She sent us to gather a poison."

"Dreamshade." Killian piped in.

Emma didn't bother trying to hide her shock. "Dreamshade? That's the quickest and most painful death in the realms and can be snuck into anything."

"We were told it would save soldiers on the front lines. She lied to us." Liam said.

"That is low, even for her." Emma tried to wrap her mind around the new information. Regina wanted to be able to kill them from a distance, from the safety of her palace. It was a cowardly move.

"Can you accept my deepest apology for everything?" Liam asked.

Emma finally stood up and stared them both down. Then she looked at Liam's outstretched hand. He did seem genuine, he now knew the truth and it had shaken him. His whole world had changed.

She finally took his hand. "Apology accepted. What do you plan on doing with this new information?"

"Return to the palace, expose her in front of the court." Killian suggested.

"Basically storm the castle? You need to work on your approach." Emma was amused. She was used to being a part of a group working from the shadows.

"Will you help us with that?" Liam wanted to know. She clearly had more experience.

"No, I have to report back. The Resistance needs to know about Regina's latest attempt at mass murder. When you dock at the next port, just drop me off." Emma told them.

Killian wanted to argue with her, he wanted her to stay here to help them. He did not like the idea of Emma going off to do whatever alone. But if he had learned anything about her in their short time together, it was that she could take care of herself. And she had to go save the realm. She had a job and now so did he.

* * *

Emma was alone in her cabin, the Jones brothers were busy plotting their course of action for when they reached the palace. Emma was gathering the rest of her belongings, the first thing she had to do when she was back on land was meet up with her contacts.

Then she heard the screaming and she almost forgot where she really was. She knew that kind of scream. It was the sound she made when she lost Neal.

Emma ran into the hall and found herself in the captain's cabin. Her heart sank. Killian sat on the floor, Liam slumped over his brother. Something was horribly wrong. Emma acted quickly, touching Liam's neck.

No pulse.

He was gone.

What had happened?

"Killian, he's gone, I'm sorry." Emma wasn't sure what to say.

"No, he'll wake up! Liam, stop it!" Killian wouldn't listen to her. Tears were pouring down his face.

Emma knew what he was feeling and had to say the words he didn't want to hear. But he had to hear them. "Killian, you can't do anything, he's dead."

He locked eyes with her then he let his head rest on the wall behind him.

With him calmed down, Emma got two crew members inside the cabin to take the body. That riled Killian up again. He got to his feet. "Don't touch him!"

Emma grabbing him around the waist, pulling him back. "I have him. Take care of the captain." She told the men.

With Liam's body out of sight, Emma felt Killian's knees give way. She placed him in a chair.

"Tell me what happened." She knew he wasn't going to want to talk about, but she had to understand it.

"Dreamshade. That's what killed Liam." Killian answered softly.

Emma was confused. "Start at the beginning."

Killian took a deep breath. "We landed on the island and met only one person, a lad who called himself king of Neverland. He informed us the plant we were seeking was a poison. Liam didn't believe him, and we went to search for it. We found a small patch of the plant and I told Liam my concerns seemed to make more sense. Between what the lad said and your account of the queen. To prove me wrong, Liam stabbed himself with the plant. He died."

"But he came back with you." Emma pointed out.

"Aye, the lad returned, saying that there were healing waters that would save Liam. They came with a price but I didn't listen. I just had to have Liam back. They worked."

Emma put the pieces together in her head. "Killian, I think the price was the healing waters only work on Neverland. Liam left."

He looked at her, his clear blue eyes were now dark. "And he paid it. This is what you wanted, isn't it?" He asked harshly.

"What?"

"For us to learn the truth and become a shell of our former selves."

That was low even in his state. Emma stood up, ready to leave the room. "No Killian, this is the last thing I ever wanted for you. I don't want you to be like me."

* * *

The service was simple, in the middle of the sea. Liam's body had been prepared and was wrapped in a white cloth. Emma didn't pay attention to anything that was being said, she couldn't even look at Killian. She wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else.

Her hand instinctively went to her necklace, the swan charm Neal had given her years ago.

Then Killian began to address the crew. "We were sworn to serve the Queen and the realm. They sent us to retrieve an unthinkable poison, one the killed our dear Captain. Never again shall anyone sail to that cursed island." He grabbed a torch and lit the feathered sail on fire. "And never again shall we take such orders…"

He had a way with words, the crew members were getting fired up. They were ready to go down with him.

"Serving a queen, fighting her wars! That is the way of dishonor. And all you who disagree, flee now or walk the bloody plank! For those who stay will be free men and I will be your Captain!"

The crew members cheered, they were fed up and wanted a different course of living. And Kilian was offering that. Emma couldn't help but think this was going too in the other direction, that joining the Resistance was better. But what could she say, Killian was very set in his decision.

"We'll sail under the crimson flag and we'll give our enemies no quarter! We'll take what we please! And we'll live by our own rules! For that is the best form of all! Our kingdom is corrupt and immoral. They took my brother and now I'm going to take everything they've got starting with this ship. It's time we rename this vessel. We no longer sail as the Jewel of the Realm. We now sail as the Jolly Roger. And when they come for us, I want them to know exactly what we are…pirates! For at least among thieves, there is honor."

That was finally the end of Killian's speech. The crew members were still cheering at the top of their lungs. "Captain Jones!"

It was inspiring, Emma couldn't deny that. She felt the honesty and power of his words down in her soul. This was what rebellions were built on.

* * *

Emma gave him distance, she knew first hand that's what he needed. But she was going to be leaving soon, she wanted to wanted a proper farewell.

So she softly knocked on the door of the captain's cabin. Emma still half expected Liam to be standing inside. But she had to accept the truth: Liam was dead and Killian was now captain of the Jewel of the Realm. Or rather the Jolly Roger now that Killian and the crew were pirates.

No one answered so she opened it slowly and peered in. Killian sat at the table with his head in his hands. At least he wasn't trembling anymore.

"Killian?" She called softly.

He bolted to his feet, spun around, sword in hand. For a second, Emma honestly thought he was going to use it on her. She held her hands up in front of her.

They stared at each other for a few more breaths before he dropped the blade. "I am so sorry about that, princess." His voice sounded just as broken as he looked.

Princess? Had her gone back to titles? Did she have to call him captain now? Was she ever comfortable with that? "You are forgiven. We are going to be docking soon. I'm leaving. Would you see me off?" She hoped he would.

"Yes, I'll escort you to the dock." He nodded. Thankfully, he didn't ask her to stay. He must have understood she had responsibilities elsewhere.

"Killian, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I could do for you…" Her hand touched his and he stared at it. Emma really did mean anything.

Then he took her hand and brought it to his lips. Ever the gentleman he was. But she saw something else behind his ice blue eyes.

Before she could properly react, his arm snaked around her, pulling her close. And his lips crashed into hers. Desperate and needy, maybe he just wanted human contact. That was the only way Emma could describe it. She responded by kissing him back, her hands caught in the folds of his shirt

No, this was wrong. And she had to be the one with a clear head. "Killian, stop…" She said quietly, pulling away from him. He did listen to her, his forehead resting against hers, his breathing was ragged. "You aren't thinking straight. You aren't ready." Emma told him.

He sighed heavily. "You're right." Killian's arms fell back his side. They stared at each other.

"I'll see myself off." Emma told him, that had to be the best idea. She had wanted him to get off the ship, even if it was only for a little while, but he wasn't ready for that.

Killian was silent as she walked to the door. "Killian…" He met her eyes. "Come find me when you are ready."

* * *

A year later.

They were loud and jovial, they did not want anyone to think they were stiff naval officers. Of course, naval officers would not be heading to the establishment the loud men were going to spend most of the night and coin in.

They were pirates in need of a good time, nothing more and nothing else.

The hooded figure saw them from a mile away. A plan was instantly made, it was needed for the both of them.

Captain Killian Jones was at the lead, taking his crew to the nearest tavern. He had a few ideas on how he was going to spend his night and nothing could dampen his mood.

Most people moved out of their way as the small group walked down the street. Expect for this one person. It was a deliberate shove. If Killian had been drinking, he would have been on the ground and when he got up, the rude shover would be begging for mercy.

But Killian was of clear mind and grabbed the person's arm. "Sewer rats have better manners than you."

The hood fell from the persona's head. Green eyes stared back. "Hello, Killian."

Emma.

She looked so different, she sounded so different. There was only a faint twinkle in her eyes, like she was barely able to keep it there. She sounded so broken.

Killian released her and took a step back. He still had manners and good form when it came to royalty. "Your Highness." His head slightly bowed.

"It's been too long." There was a tiny smile on her face.

So many emotions were swirling around them. They needed to talk, to catch up. But where to go? His ship… no he wasn't sure he was ready. "We are going to the local pub, care to join?"

"I'd love to."

He offered his arm to her and after a moment of consideration, she took it.

They entered the noisy tavern and miraculously found a quiet corner. Their drinks came quickly and then they sat in silence. They wanted to say so many things but neither of them knew where to start.

"You're looking well." Emma said politely. Well wasn't the right word. Last time she saw him, he was dressed in a naval uniform, hair long enough for a ponytail and he was hopeful. Now, all the color was gone as he was dressed in head to toe black leather. His eyes were lined with black, maybe it was to hide the fact that he had seen horrors.

"You are still a vision, Your Highness." He responded. Emma had been wearing a stolen kingdom uniform, which did nothing but hide her stunning figure. Now, she was appropriately dressed as a spy, tastefully showing some skin.

"Emma, call me Emma. No one respects authority out in these parts."

"Alright, Emma." It tasted honey on his lips. Now for the big question. "Have you spoken to him?"

She knew who he meant. She chuckled and touched her mug to his. "The war is still going on, isn't it?" Emma took a long drink then placed the mug back down on the table. "No, I'm still avoiding him and anyone who reports to him like the plague. I'm not ready to face him. And something tells me he isn't ready either."

"Things like that shouldn't be rushed, something could go wrong, wrong things could be said, tempers out of control." Killian commented. He could see that Emma was holding herself together by a thread. She had seen so much, he wanted to do something for her. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do, but it was just as much her call as his.

"Maybe you can help me with something." Suddenly there was a lightness in her voice.

Killian looked at her hopeful. "I would help you with anything, love." He had been a pirate for less than a year and already terms of endearment were normal.

She only grinned. "I have been hearing stories of your…" She paused, searching for the right word. "Conquests. They can't all be true."

"Conquests? What kind of conquests?" Was there a glimmer of… dare he say it desire in her green eyes? Could he get his hopes up?

"You and all the notches on your headboard. That and you are quite good in bed. Not sure if any of it is true." There was a challenge in her voice.

Was this where he took the leap?

But before he could respond, Emma leaned in close. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine, lass."

"Killian."

He then knew what she meant. Never mind asking for her approval, she was asking for his. He had dealt with Liam's death as well as he could. Drowning his sorrow in the wrong thing, being with someone who truly understood his pain would be a welcome change. He locked eyes with her. "Better now that you are here." She actually blushed. "How about we go back to the Jolly Roger?"

Emma leaned in, her breath was on his neck. "I thought you would never ask, Captain."

Killian quickly paid for their drinks and they made their way to the ship. He didn't realize his arm found her waist and she made no move to change its position. Maybe they both needed the contact.

The Jolly Roger still looked so royal, nothing could change the very bones of the ship.

It was right to the captain's cabin for them. Even there, nothing had changed in it since Emma had walked out of it almost a year ago.

Killian went right to grab a bottle and two small cups.

"You need liquid courage?" Emma half joked.

"No, not with you."

"I feel special."

"You should, you should always feel special."

Now there was more than a grin on her face, it almost reached her eyes. Emma pulled off her short jacket and sat on the table.

Killian was able to take in the whole outfit now. Brown pants tucked into high boots, a cream top under a long sleeveless trench coat. She finally freed her hair from its band and shook it. How Killian was able to control himself was a miracle.

"This room hasn't changed since…" Emma started then stopped. "Sorry, we didn't come here to talk about the past."

"We can talk if you want to." Killian was never this caring when it came to visitors in his cabin.

Instantly, Emma was on her feet. "No, I need… this." Her voice dropped.

"Just this?" He touched her chin and lifted it to meet her eyes.

"You. I need you." She said quietly. Then she looked at him. "I want you."

That was all he needed to hear. His lips found hers and the spark was undeniable.

Suddenly she pulled back. "Killian, go…"

"Slow." He finished for her. That was a good idea for the both of them. Rushing would be a mistake.

He played with her bottom lip, asking for permission.

She almost didn't give it. In the back of her mind, she still thought that Liam would come through the door at any moment. But she had to remind herself that Liam was gone and the only person who could ruin this moment was herself.

Emma threw her thoughts out the windows and let Killian in. Her arms snaked over his shoulders. It just felt right. His arm wrapped around her waist, picking her up and sitting her back on the table.

She giggled. "You aren't taking me to bed?"

"We'll get there." He promised. That made her heart beat faster.

The kisses were exploratory and different each time. Short and quick, long and drawn out, deep. Their hands had the same idea, they were mapping out each other.

Suddenly, Killian's lips left hers and began to pepper her face with kisses. Forehead, eyes, cheeks, chin. Her neck was where he got the moan he wanted.

Her hands threaded through his hair, she had to get him back to where she wanted him, at the moment. Before she could make a clear thought, his kisses moved further down her body and his hand was on her inner thigh. When she finally peeled her eyes open, he was on his knees in front of her.

"Killian, what are you doing?" Why bother asking? She knew. He certainly had learned a lot since becoming a pirate.

"Giving you the attention you deserve." He answered in a low voice.

"But, what about you?" This nightcap was just as much about him as her.

"I can wait, you can't." Then his tongue did something sinful. Emma nodded, letting him take over and plotted her own comeback.

* * *

 **So yeah, I hope the characters worked for you. Stay tune for the next adventure.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma is the favored ward of the Evil Queen and on her way to a council meeting. Little does she know the ship she is on is a pirate ship, with its captain looking for nothing more than a ransom. But will Killian see through the charms of an innocent princess with a school girl crush to find the devious woman who only wants out?**

 **Ok, this was inspired by other fan fiction I read, I honestly don't remember which one. But there outcome is different and it's super short.**

 **And again, traces of Star Wars and Princess Leia.**

 **FYI- things get a tad racy at the end, nothing more than the last chapter.**

* * *

A very annoyed Princess Emma dragged herself down to the dock. There was a council meeting in one of the other kingdom and her presence was highly requested. She stifled a laugh, she knew her presence was forced. Emma didn't have a choice anymore. Not since the Evil Queen found her, figured out exactly who and what she was and now kept a very close eye on her. Emma was the only one the Evil Queen feared. Feared that Emma could turn the tide, could turn the Queen's most trusted and valuable asset. Because family had a way of doing unimaginable things like that.

Yes, the Evil Queen's right hand, the Dark One was the uncle of Emma. They haven't seen things on the same level in years, blood meant nothing to them. And they kept their connection under wraps, either of them wanted to be associated with the other.

In recent months, they relationship was even more stressed, to the point their matched tempters exploded. So maybe this trip, this time apart was a good thing. Emma didn't believe there was an ounce of goodness in her uncle. He was the only reason she remained around the Queen, to be close to him. To learn more about him and turn him back. Then this war against the Queen could end.

To the queen, Emma was a threat, but to everyone else, she was spoiled and treated like a princess in every way. Everyone she came in contact with wanted to be on her good side, in their mind it meant she could and would put in a good word with the Queen. Fat chance at that, Emma said as few words as possible in the presence of the Queen.

She did consider running, no one was watching her. She was in the middle of a very busy and noisy port. No one would even notice her. The officers would assume she was kidnapped or something. Won't that be exciting?

To hell with family and duty, she was leaving. Emma turned around away from the direction of the ships.

But her way was blocked. An arm wrapped around her waist. "Going somewhere, Princess?"

Emma cursed under her breath, she knew that voice. Why did she really think the Queen would sent her off with no escort? "James, what important duty did you have to say no to so you could be there?"

James, captain of the guard stood about a head taller than her and his arm around her was more than unwelcome. To say they had butted headed since their first meeting would be an understatement. His eyes always rested on her longer than was needed. To the common woman, James was a dream. But to Emma, he was a plague to avoid.

"This is the important duty that I wanted to do. Anytime I get to be with you, especially outside of the castle, is something I look forward to. You know that." His voice was right by her ear.

Emma resisted the urge to slam her foot down on his. But she didn't want to cause a scene. Besides, if she really wanted to, she could get her point across without much effort. "I'm surprised you didn't volunteer your own ship to take me to the meeting." Surprised and thankful to be honest.

"I did put my name in the running but the Queen had other plans for me." He did sound hurt.

"Maybe the queen enjoys your company unlike some people." Emma reminded him.

"But she's nothing compared to you, Princess. She wouldn't appreciate the touch. How about a proper farewell?"

Emma would rather do anything than give him a proper farewell. But, if he was talking about touch…

Suddenly James was having issuing breathing. His hand flew to his neck. Emma had a cruel grin on her face. "Look at that, no touch and there's so much reaction." She hated doing things like this, but when the situation calls for a harder hand, she would do it.

"Excuse me, Your Highness?" A new voice called out to her and forced her to take a step away from James. Emma saw a man standing there wearing an ill-fitting uniform jacket but he was very easy on the eyes.

She couldn't help but giving him a complete once over. How was he an officer and where had he been hiding?

"Yes, what do you need?" James asked, annoyed.

"I'm here to escort the Princess to the council meeting." The newcomer told them.

That was not the only place he could escort her. "Looks like for once, I'm going to enjoy my travels." Emma said.

The man blushed, his blue eyes dropped to the floor. Was he not used to this kind of attention? Let Emma have ten minutes with him and he would be singing a different tune.

"Do you have any bags? We should leave before the wind changes." The man stepped forward.

"Just these two." Emma pointed to the bag she had dropped. The man was not alone, he had another man who grabbed the bags then headed to a large ship.

The handsome officer offered Emma his arm. Such a gentleman. She grinned but did turn back to James. She needed to get the last word. "I will not be putting in any word for you with the Queen."

James didn't show any emotion then turned to the officer. "Just take care of our Princess. She is very important to a lot of people."

"I'm important to no one and I can take care of myself." Emma hated that he had to make her sound delicate. No one knew the real her.

"With my life, sir." He finally led Emma on to the ship and they boarded. They went right to a cabin. it wasn't tiny, but wasn't huge either. What was Emma expecting on a ship?

"I hope this room is to your liking." The captain stood by the door, watching her study her accommodations.

Emma put on a fake smile, James's comment had put a damper on her mood. "It will do."

The handsome officer nodded and turned to leave the room.

She signed, she couldn't leave their first meeting on this foot. "Wait Captain…"

He turned back to him, slightly confused. "Jones, Captain Jones."

"Captain Jones. I'm sorry, that was rude and uncalled for. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. You didn't do anything wrong." She could play nice and sweet.

"I didn't take it personally, Princess." He gave her a smile that made her heart beat a little faster. "I would be honored if you would join me in my cabin for dinner at sunset."

That put a real smile on her face and she tried her hardest to make herself sound innocent. "I would love that." She lowered her eyelashes. She could pretend to be innocent, it would get her farther with him.

"Then I will see you later." He actually kissed her hand before leaving.

Her smile turned into a grin. Dinner, alone in his cabin. That could logically lead to one thing. Poor man had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Then she heard voices from the other side, she stepped closer.

"That was a nice job, Captain. Brilliant idea getting that officer to believe that we are simply escorting the princess. No one would suspect that we are a pirate ship."

Pirate ship? Emma was on a pirate ship?

"Make sure the crew know what is going on, not a word or action out of line. The princess is a sweet lass, I don't want any trouble before I demand a ransom." Captain Jones was saying.

Sweet lass? Ransom?

Then an idea formed in Emma's mind. He wasn't really an uptight officer and she wasn't really an innocent princess. Two could play at this game.

* * *

Emma stood outside the Captain's cabin just as the sun was setting. She had planned on being early to throw him off. Now to get into character: sweet, innocent and having a school girl crush on the captain.

Now she hoped she dressed the part. The dress she choose was reserved for a Council function, a ball of sorts. A place where officers would be staring at her and Emma would have to restrain herself from outright killing anyone.

This dress had a tight green leather corset top and white and green patterned skirt that trailed behind her. She left the feathery shrug back in her cabin. Emma wanted to play with the captain as much as she could.

She knocked on the door, it was light but at the same time hard enough to let him know she was there. It opened to reveal a slightly confused man. The captain had changed out of his uniform and now wore a completely black outfit. Black leather pants that left little to the imagination, a black shirt that was more revealing than her own and a leather vest.

Emma smiled inwardly, she had chosen the correct outfit.

"Princess, you're early." He was clearly caught off guard.

That was the plan. "I was bored in my cabin, I have been pacing, waiting until I saw you." She got all that out in one breath and walked past him into his cabin. Then she looked around and realized her intended mistake. "Oh, I am so sorry. I just walked in here with asking."

But he chuckled. "Don't worry. I must say you look stunning." And once again, he kissed her hand.

Emma forced herself to blush. "Are you such a gentleman to every woman you meet?" She did want to know the answer to that question.

"I am always a gentleman, princess."

But she felt that wasn't always the case. "Would you do me a favor and put this on me?" Emma held up a diamond necklace. She knew pirates liked jewelry. "My hands were shaking too much."

"My pleasure." He placed it around her neck. The cold made a small shiver go through her. Then he took a step back and stared at her.

His gaze made her bold but she held back. She still had an act to put on. "Thank you, Captain."

"Call me Killian, Your Highness." He told her.

Now Emma felt comfortable smiling at him. "If you insist being on a first a name basis, call me Emma."

"What a beautiful name." Killian swung his arm around to the table that was already set for two. "Shall we?"

She walked over to it and he pulled out a chair for her. "And once again, such a gentleman, Killian." She commented, testing out the name.

"I aim to please." He told her, winking quickly.

Was she supposed to not realize he was flirting with her? Could she play along? "I certainly hope so." She half whispered under her breath.

Their eyes met, Emma was the first one to break the connection. She could pretend to be shy.

Killian picked up a bottle and was about to pour into her glass but stopped when he noticed the shocked look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't drink." She lied. "Not that I don't drink, I was never allowed to. The officers believed I was too delicate and fragile."

"What do you believe?" His blue eyes looked right into her soul. Would he be able to see through her ruse?

Emma shrugged her shoulders . "I believe whatever I am told." Those words tasted horrible in her mouth.

"I barely know you but I am going to be guess that you are much more capable than you give yourself credit for." Killian said, finally sitting across from her.

Oh, he had no idea. She blushed slightly at his praise. Then she rested her chin on her hands and stared at him. "You are nothing like the officers I know, Killian."

"Meaning?" He asked curiously.

"All the officers I ever had the pleasure of meeting were old, straight laced and boring. You make quite a different impression."

Then their meal was brought to them, it was simple. Emma had to remind herself this was a pirate ship and not a royal one. A fish platter and some bread but it did smell heavenly.

They ate in silence, apart from a few stolen glances over forks. Emma had to pretend to toughen up to try the wine. It had a good taste, a bit weak for her taste honestly. Now did she have to act like it got her tipsy?

"There are rumors going around about exactly who you are." Killian waited until they were half way done with their meal before asking questions.

"What kind of rumors?" Emma asked, fearing filling her mind.

"That you are the Queen's daughter."

Emma promptly choked on her wine, that reaction was not forced. Her being the Queen's daughter? Woe to the poor soul if that day ever came. The truth wasn't that far off but still.

"Are you alright, lass?" Killian asked, and he had moved past her name into pet names.

She quickly composed herself. He was going to pay for asking about that rumor. "That rumor is false, very false."

"The other rumors are much worse in nature."

"Well, they are all false. Do you want to know why I am with the Queen at court?" Was the wine affecting her? She was about to tell a complete stranger part of her story. "Because I am special and she wants to keep a close eye on me."

"You're special? How?" Now Killian looked very interested.

Emma shot him a coy look. "Captain, I don't know you well enough to show you my special skills."

He grinned at her and reached for her hand. "It's going to be a long trip, we could get to know each over."

She blushed again and looked away. He could not see the look of triumph in her eyes, he was right where she wanted him. And now it was time to leave him hanging. "It's getting late, I should go back to my own cabin."

His face fell but he did let go of her hand. Did he have any idea he was being played?

Emma stood up, making sure to sway a little bit. Killian was instantly at her side. They locked eyes then for a moment his eyes dropped to her lips.

"Thank you for dinner. Good night, Killian." Emma said then left the cabin.

* * *

Now for some cat and mouse games. Emma kept herself occupied in her cabin for part of a day before venturing out to the deck. Her eyes scanned the entire ship, this was the first time she really got to see it. She couldn't shake the feeling that everything was familiar, like this was really an official ship. Did the ship have a life before being a pirate ship? Had the crew been part of the Kingdom? Was Killian a distrugted officer who now fought the Queen?

Did this change her plan? No, but it might make things easier. If Killian didn't have any loyalty towards Regina, he would listen to Emma. Or, at least that's what she was hoping for.

She walked up to the helm to find Killian at the wheel. They locked eyes and shared a small smile.

"Emma, do you know how to steer a ship?" He asked.

She shook her head. That was not a lie, no one ever bothered to teach her. But it had always fascinated her.

"Would you like to learn?"

Yes she would. It would make running away from her problems so much easier. Emma took a step closer to the wheel. But Killian touched her hand and pulled her right in front of himself. Emma half gasped when he lightly pressed into her.

"Hands tight on the wheel." He guided her hand to the thick handles. "Now port is left and right is starboard. The sail pulled out when you want to go in the direction of the wind. And when you want to follow the current, the sail gets pulled in." He told her quietly in her ear. It was like they were having a private conversation.

"What direction are we going in, Captain?" She whispered back.

Killian grabbed a map from a nearby table and studied it. "Three degrees port." He quickly said and closed the map up before Emma could get a good look.

But she saw all she needed to. They were not anywhere near the island the council meeting was. How many more days before he sent his ransom note? She had to plead her case before that.

Emma gently turned the wheel to the left.

"You're a natural, Princess." He commented.

And they were back to titles. Maybe they only used first names when they were having dinner. That was the only time they were alone.

"What does captaining a ship mean to you?" She suddenly asked.

He seemed taken back. No one had ever asked him a question like that before. Killian paused, then found the right word. "Freedom."

Emma turned around and smiled at him. She thought the same way.

* * *

Emma returned to her cabin after dinner and leaned against the wall. She was almost out of breath. It was dinner which always meant a pleasant conversation filled with double meanings, one where people were being played with. Then he had surprised her with a request for a dance.

Dance, she could do that well. She hadn't spent years at Queen Regina's court without learning to dance. She never enjoyed it, until now.

How had Killian worded it? It was all about finding the right partner.

Her skin still tingled from where he had touched her. Suddenly it wasn't about escaping Regina, it was something deeper.

Emma was not the kind of person to deny herself anything. She was going to get exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Emma snuck into the Captain's cabin later the following night. After watching Killian the past few days, she knew he checked the whole ship before heading to his cabin. She had a little bit of time before he found her.

She removed all her clothes and slid into his bed. It was much more comfortable than her own.

How would Killian react? Had he fallen for her school girl crush? Emma thought she played the ruse well enough. She just wanted him, she had to remind herself that there was a no connection between them. He was a pirate, he would just see her as a conquest. He relied on his handsome face and piercing blue eyes.

Now she waited.

A chill came over the her, she pulled the blanket further up in her shoulder. And that would ruin the effect she was going for.

At least she didn't have to wait long. The door opened and Killian stepped in. He closed it behind him and then froze, he had heard her breathing. "What are you doing here, lass?" He hadn't turned around.

"Isn't this where you wanted me? Dinner, dancing, teaching me how to steer the ship? Wasn't it supposed to lead to this?" Emma had to pretend to be that version of herself. Killian didn't answer, how could she interpret that? "My mistake, I read your actions wrong. I'll just go…" She leaned down to grab her shirt.

But Killian was faster. He crossed the small cabin and stopped her hands. "Did anyone see you come in?" He asked quietly, she didn't answer. "No matter, they will see you leave. Just stay, I'll sleep in the chair."

"Did I misread the signs?" Emma wanted to know. He was a pirate, there were stories about all the notches on his headboard. Was he really turning her down?

"You are much too young to understand the signs." Killian told her.

"I'm not that young." She touched his hand, fingers tracing his.

It had the desired effect for a moment, Killian's eyes closed. Then his free hand touched her cheek. "I am not taking a novice to bed, lass." He was holding back, he had so much self-control.

"I am not a novice." And Emma was being honest.

"You are the Empress's ward, basically a princess." He kept throwing out excuses.

"Killian, you don't want this?" Emma let the blanket drop to her lap. She clearly saw his Adam's apple bob. "You said I was so much more, and you were right." She leaned forward to gently kiss him.

A finger on her lips stopped her. "You have to be absolutely sure about this, lass." He finally met her eyes. She couldn't see any blue, they were black with, dare she say it, desire.

"I am sure, Kilian. Take me." Emma whispered. The finger dropped to her neck, the path was clear. She surged forward, their lips met. It was all biting and tongue, a passionate frenzy.

One Killian didn't exactly return. His hand ghosted over her shoulders and arms. She couldn't deny that light touch did more than the kissing.

Her hands were down to his vest, fully intending to open the clasps. She didn't have a stitch of clothing on while he was still fully clothed.

Killian's hands moved to stop her. The kisses stopped while he gently pushed her back on to the bed, drawing her arms over her head.

Emma and Killian just stared for a moment, taking it all in. Then he lowered his head to her neck. Light kisses, gentle biting and he slowly moved lower. Her toes were already curling.

One sharp bit on her rib cage made an audible gasp escape her lips. Emma swore she heard Kilian chuckle. And there was the pirate from the stories.

Pirate.

Did she dare ruin the moment her discovery? Would everything stop and her release would not come? Was he vulnerable enough? Could she think straight?

"We aren't going to the Council meeting, are we?" She asked, a moan followed her question.

"Of course we are, love." And his term of endearment changed.

"I know what you are, Killian."

"And what would that be?" He soothed a bite with his tongue.

Emma wasn't sure about her current position. She didn't really want to be on her back when she told the pirate everything. So she used her full strength to flip him onto his back. "Pirate."

Killian didn't hide the fact that he was caught off guard. He stared up at her

"I'm not blind or deaf or stupid, Killian." She had to point that out to him, her grip on his shoulders kept him down.

"That's Captain to you, lass." He growled. "Where did you come up with an idea like that?"

"You said it yourself. Your voice travels. And it's Your Highness to you, Captain." Well, this conversation was not going to end well. Well, she saw this much.

He was caught, Killian wasn't to deny what he was. He took a page from her book and their positons on the bed switched. An iron grip wrapped around her wrists. "And now we find ourselves in an interesting predicament. You knew the whole time?"

"Yes." Emma stared up at the angry pirate, she had to keep her cool.

"The school girl antics?"

"Not my preferred method to be honest. But I'm not only one who lied. You wanted me to believe that you were an upstanding naval officer."

"I used to be." He said to quietly that Emma almost wasn't sure she heard him. He let go of her wrists and sat up.

Emma knew their whatever between them wasn't going any further so she covered herself up.

"What was your plan?" Killian asked.

"I wanted to convince you not to take me to the Council. I don't want to go. I don't belong here. Whatever you were going to demand for the ransom, I'll double it."

"You have everything as the ward of the Empress…"

"Everything but freedom." She corrected him quietly. "Please don't take me back, don't tell anyone you have me. Just sail and don't look back." She considered taking his hand, but didn't.

Killian was silent, weighing his choices. And Emma wasn't going to push it in either direction. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. Preferably the furthest outpost."

"I will take you there."

Her heart leaped. She wasn't going back to the Kingdom, she would never see them again. She was free. Emma leaned forward. "Thank you, K… Captain."

He met her eyes and saw real joy and an undeniable light in them. He nodded and wondered about something. "What is your preferred method?" She gave him a confused look. "To get a man's attention."

"Oh, well it's never this blunt." She looked down at herself and blushed. "And I can try all I want, my position scares most men."

"What most men find scary, I find interesting." Killian touched her chin. "A challenge even. And I love a god challenge."

"Be careful, you have no idea what I am capable of, Captain." Emma felt herself growing confident and the desire in her was rising. She hoped he felt the same way.

"Killian." He corrected her and he quietly slipped his hand under the blanket. She felt a light touch on her hip that went right to her core. How was he able to accomplish so much by doing so little? An actual moan escaped her mouth when his hand moved up and down her leg.

"You're wearing too many layers." Emma commented.

"Shall I remove them for you, Your Highness?" He was ready to pull his hand back.

She stopped him with an iron grip on his wrist. "No, let me."

He chuckled and nodded. Emma touched the top clasp of his vest. They were large and golden, how had a simple pirate come by something like this? Why was she thinking things like this at a time like this?

All five clasps were open, his hand left her hip so the vest could drop to the floor.

Emma leaned forward and gently kissed him. This was how she wanted it, at the moment at least.

* * *

 **Reviews? Did you want more?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Emma and her protector have escaped the Kingdom. Their cover of having a merchant ship is not fooling Killian Jones. His former loyalty is tested and he agrees to take Emma to the Resistance. But Emma's loyalty to her protector is stronger than Killian's.**

* * *

A week, that's how long Emma and August had been at sea. They had miraculously escaped from the palace and the kingdom without an alarm. They had stolen a boat, Emma had to correct herself, a ship that thankfully August knew how to steer.

It had taken weeks to convince Emma to leave. She hated where she was but what if she hated the new place more? August told her she didn't have much of a choice. She was the savior, no matter what cut it was cut. She had to save the realm, save him and in the process lose herself.

The week had gone by to slow, Emma didn't know where exactly they were going. The less she knew the better. She had spent most of the time training. Emma had to be ready for anything.

Then on a cloudless day, they caught the eye of another ship. Most ships avoided them, August had made sure they looked unimportant. But this certain ship thought differently and set their course to pull up alongside them.

"Pirates." August told Emma when he lowered his spyglass.

"We can take them." She rolled up her sleeves, she wanted some practice.

But August had another, better idea. "No, we can't draw attention. We are so close. We are going to compile fully. Not a word from you." Her eyes widened at him. "You tend to mouth off." August knew her so well.

The ship was quickly boarded. At least there was order and not the chaos Emma was expecting. But she still felt the need to pull her jacket around her tighter. Then she saw him, the pirate captain. He was miles better looking than the officers she had seen. Tall, well built, jet black hair and blue eyes she could get lost in. That was if she let herself go. The chances of that were slim.

"You're lucky looking is free, darling." He caught her staring. "Not that I would mid discussing payment with you."

Emma rolled her eyes. He was one of those, of course the handsome ones were over confident.

"What, the beautiful lass is mute?"

Her eyes widened, she glanced over at August. She was not going to stay quiet forever. "Not at all, I just was told not to speak."

"What a shame. Why would your man say something like that?" The captain looked at August.

"My mouth tends to get me in trouble." For some reason, Emma had no problem telling him that. Maybe she wanted to scare him off.

"I would love to see that kind of trouble."

This poor man had no idea what kind of trouble she could start or finish. "No, you wouldn't."

The captain actually winked at her then turned his attention to August. "Where is the rest of your crew?"

"There is no crew, it's just the two of us. We are a merchant ship."

"A merchant ship with no cargo? That seems strange."

"We just made a delivery." August had a good reason already planned out.

"Delivery of what?"

"Hay."

"Where?" The captain kept pressing.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" And August had the nerve to tell Emma to keep her mouth shut?

"Only when I know someone is lying." The captain then swung a punch to August's face. August staggered back and fell. Emma screamed and attempted to run to his side. Or she would have if the captain himself hadn't wrapped a strong arm around her waist. And there was sharp object at her neck. "Now who are you really and where are you heading? I would rather not kill such a pretty thing."

August actually laughed as he got to his feet. "And here I was thinking you were better than this, Jones."

The captain's grip on her loosened around her, the dagger dropped. August knew him, or at least knew of him.

Emma raked her brain… Jones, the name did sound familiar. "Jones? Lieutenant Jones?" Now she remembered his story. His captain, his brother, had been killed on a mission. And somehow that made him turn to piracy, an infamous one at that. His reputation was filled with bloodshed and women. Neither one of which Emma wanted to experience. "That's the Jewel of the Realm." She titled her head to his ship.

He finally let go completely and spun her around. "No darling, that is the Jolly Roger. I would gladly give you a tour if you so desire."

No, she did not desire one. All she could do was stare at him curiously. He had part of the kingdom before she fell off the so called straight and narrow path onto a darker road.

Then she felt it, another looming presence. Emma didn't even have to look, she just knew. They had been found. Took them long enough. "Is this going to take much longer. Or are you going to let us go?" Emma asked him.

"Why, do you have an appointment to make" He wanted to know.

"No, but we are going to have company."

"What?" August finally said something. Emma simply looked beyond their ship. "Dammit." He said before grabbing his spyglass. "How did they find us?"

"We aren't exactly invisible." Emma pointed out. She could not look panicked.

August paused, trying to figure out what to do next. His eyes scanned their surroundings. Mostly their ship, the Jolly Roger and the oncoming ship. "Jones," August turned to the captain. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

Jones was a bit stunned but he hid it well. "I have no love for the kingdom and the queen and would gladly take her down."

"Then here is your chance." August handed over a small piece of paper. "Take Emma to this island. They will pay you well."

"Are you out of your mind!? I'm not leaving you! And I'm certainly not going with him." Emma yelled, outraged at his suggestion.

"This isn't a suggestion, Emma. You are our only hope. Go with Captain Jones. Find them and end this war. I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"You can't outrun them." She said and then noticed the defeated look on his face. "You're aren't planning on outrunning them."

"No, they want you, not me. Go grab your stuff, quickly."

Emma bit back another argument and went below deck.

Jones turned to August, "She can end this war? How?"

August wasn't sure he should tell the pirate, but if it gave Jones more reason to take Emma, he would. "She's the savior, it's her destiny. Now listen, touch one hair on her head and I will kill whatever is left of you."

"Whatever is left?" Jones was intrigued and he wasn't sure what he was getting himself into.

"Emma is more capable then she looks."

* * *

She had her own cabin, at least she could be grateful for that. She liked to be alone, people were safer when they were away from her.

The captain had invited her to dinner his cabin. She had politely refused, or as politely as she could. Then he properly introduced himself to her, his name was Killian. Did he want to get to know her? What would the point of that be? He was just supposed to being her to Misthaven and leave. Connections were a waste of time.

She had heard more than a handful of stories about his way with women, did he think she was just another one to fall for his charming words and deep eyes? Emma was so much better than that, she was past that. She had a job and was not going to be distracted.

Did Emma just admit she had a job? Did she finally pick a side? Did she pick the victor in this war? A grin spread on her face. She hadn't felt this happy in, well ever. She was going to save the world.

A knock at the door paused her thoughts. Quickly she wiped the smile from her face and opened the door.

Should she have been surprised that Killian stood there? "Well, you are persistent, I'll give you that much."

He chuckled. "If that is the only thing you notice about me, I need to try harder." Kilian didn't move, she had half expected him to walk into her room.

"What am I supposed to notice about you?" Emma began to list things she had noticed. "That your eyes that has seen unspeakable things? How you can't fully twist because of an old unhealed scar on your side? How you mispronounce some words because of a lisp from your childhood? How when something happens in your favor, you turn to your left, as if to tell an invisible person?"

Killian opened his mouth to argue but he couldn't. Now Emma was scaring him, and women never scared him.

"Is this not the normal things women notice about you? Maybe that's because they are too lost in your ocean blue eyes, or too wrapped up with words of high seas adventures. Or do your arms provide so much heat that they can't see your obvious flaws."

Again, no words came from Killian's mouth. What was he supposed to say anyway? She was right, on all accounts, not that he would ever tell her that.

Suddenly the entire ship lurched to the right, sending Kilian falling into the room. Emma lost her balance and would have hit the floor if a strong arm hadn't wrapped around her waist.

They heard cannons, that sound silenced her protests to let go of her. The ship was under attack.

Killian was a feared pirate captain, who in their right mind would attack his ship? His eyes fell to the woman in his arms. Oh right, she was the reason. And he needed to keep her safe at all costs.

"Stay here." He let go of her and headed to the door.

She stared confused. "Stay here? Are you out of your mind? I can fight!" Emma yelled, grabbing onto a rope over her head as not to lose her balance again when the ship swayed.

"No, that's not how things work on my ship. I make the demands and you follow them. If you really are the Savior like you claim to be, I can't let anything happen to you." Killian had to take control. He quickly let the room but not before locking the door behind him.

Emma stared for a moment before pulling a small knife out of her pocket and began to pick the lock. She was not a helpless woman, she was not going to sit back and wait to be saved. "Thinks he's smarter than me, does he? We'll see about that." She muttered to herself.

The door flung open and the whole ship lurched to the left. Emma quickly got her bearings and grabbed the first sword she saw before heading to the deck.

The deck was complete chaos, she expected nothing less. As much as the Kingdom liked to brag about its skill on the battlefield, there were times, like this when they were up against highly trained pirates, leadership tended to fall apart.

Emma quickly cut down the first solider who came at her. simple easy kill, nothing to it really. She tried to stay out of Killian's sight. She had a good feelings he would lecture her on not staying in the cabin.

She was a fighter, through and through. She ended fights or sometimes started them. As August said, her mouth got her into trouble. But Emma never threw the first punch, that was the most important lesson she ever learned.

She was cutting her way through the crowd, not caring who got hurt, as hurt, as long as it wasn't her.

Suddenly an arm snaked around her waist and threw her against a wall, away from the battle. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay put." Killian roared over the noise of battle.

She glared angrily up at him. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm fighting to protect myself."

"While you are doing a fair job of it, you should not be here."

"Thank you for your concern, but I am not just going to sit and wait. Now let go of me and let me do my job." He did not move or loosen his grip on her. "Captain, in times like this, I can't tell friend from foe." She lowered her voice.

"So you consider me a friend?" His voice had the slightest hint of amusement. "Perhaps I could be more than a friends?"

"Doubtful." Then Emma noticed a figure over Killian's shoulder, blade aimed at the pirate's back. She got a sudden burst of strength and shoved Kilian to the ground before ramming her own blade into the opponent's stomach. Killian stared up at her, grateful and interested. "I just saved your life. Now you have to figure out a way to make it up to me." She actually gave him a coy smile before heading back into battle.

Sword blazing, taking out anything that moved towards her. Suddenly she felt an almost comforting presence at her back. She twisted her head slightly to see Killian standing there, caught between her and the attacker.

"Thought you could use some help."

She managed a small grin at him. Then they spilt up to handle the rest of the soldiers.

Emma thought she wasn't rusty, she practice fought every day. But the royal soldiers practiced more, with opponents who had more experience. She was cornered, sword out in front of her to keep distance between herself and him. She was not going to lose, she was not going to be taken. Then she took a misstep back and felt pain shot up her entire leg. Her sword arm expended completely and embedded itself into her opponent's chest.

Eventually the sounds of battled died down and replaced by cheers. Of course, the pirates had won, they had a habit of fighting dirty. Emma attempted to stand but saw stars every time she put any weight on her leg.

Killian found her. "Sitting down when you should be celebrating? That's not good form." He reached down to pull her to her feet.

Emma tried to bit back a cry of pain. Killian instantly read her expression and picked her up into his arms.

That sudden touch made her pain insignificant. "Put me down right now! I can walk just fine without you being a so called gentleman!"

"I'm only being a gentleman when you are being a bloody stubborn woman!' They had entered his cabin and Killian all but dropped her on his bed. His eyes roamed over her whole body, looking for cuts that needed immediate attention. Then he noticed her ankle. "Does this hurt?" He only lightly touched it before having to stop her other foot from kicking him in the face. "I'll take that as a yes. You broke your ankle., good job."

"I guess you are going to play doctor on me?"

"I don't have a choice. If I don't take care of this now, it will get infected and there will be a chance that the foot would have to be cut off." He was just stating facts. He had seen this scenarios many times before. It was never pretty.

Emma bit her lip both against the pain and saying anything else. She only nodded, giving him permission for the first time.

"That's a good girl. I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." Killian realigned her ankle. Emma kept her screams to a minimum but her hand clutched the sheets for dear life.

He turned to bandaging it up. "Does this count as me making it up to you for saving me life?"

"Sure." She did not want to know how he had originally planned.

"Now you are going to have to stay off of your foot for a few days. You are confined to this cabin and this bed until further notice."

"Until further notice? That won't be happening." She tried to move herself off the bed but Killian all but shoved her back down. "Stop it, I'll leaving."

"No you're not. You are staying here while you heal."

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it? Getting me in your bed?" She needed to hear those words.

"It had crossed my mind a few times, yes. But I didn't plan it to be like this." He told her. And she attempted to move again and Killian just pushed her back down. Was this a game to her? "Lass, you are trying my patience. One more move and I will be forced to tie you up." He had to threaten her.

Her eyes widened at him. "You wouldn't dare."

Killian leaned in close. "Care to test that theory?" She held his stare then dropped her eyes, as if defeated. Killian breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for listening to me." But he spoke too soon, Emma punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Taking advantage of his new position on the floor, Emma leaped to her feet. Only her leg completely gave out under her when she put all her weight on it. She tumbled to the floor next to Killian. She didn't bother holding back a scream this time.

Killian pulled to himself to his feet and towered over her. "Why don't you listen to me?"

"Because you are a no good pirate." She spat.

"I wasn't always." He said quietly, she almost didn't hear him.

Killian grabbed her arms and put her back on the bed, being as gentle as he could with her ankle. She barely glanced at him. But her eyes widened when he reached for a length of rope.

"I'm a man of my word, love." He informed her. Both wrists got toed, one to the headboard next to her head and the other to the railing at her side. And then Killian headed to the door.

"What, you're not going to entertain me?" She called after him.

Killian turned back to her with an amused twinkle in him eyes. "Darling, you are in no condition for entertainment from me."

She sighed, the stress finally getting to her "I want a story." He raised an eyebrow. "An explanation rather. About how you became a pirate." All his flirting was gone and the color drained from his face. "I heard so many stories. I just want to know what really happened."

"That's not something I want to share, lass."

"Please."

Against his better judgment, Killian nodded. "I will get you food then I'll tell you the story."

"Thank you." So she did have manners, two nice times came out of her mouth, that had to be a record. And almost too good to be true. He left the room.

* * *

Killian had a plate of food but he wasn't ready to tell that story. Emma didn't deserve to know the story. Unless, she had a story of her own. Maybe she did. He walked back to his cabin and half wondered if he should undo the knots, would feeding her be the safest course of action?

He opened the door and found Emma trying to bite her way out of the rope around her wrist closer to her head.

Her green eyes flashed to him, caught in the act. "What? Did you expect anything less?

"Shockingly not." Killian set the tray down next to the bed and went to her side. He undid both rope, taking a chance she wouldn't try to bolt, again.

Emma rolled her shoulders. "I'm guess you trust me. I'm free to run now."

"Well it was either this or I would have to feed you. I do not have the patience for that." He grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes. ""Look at it this way Captain, your story is what is keeping me here." She tore off a piece of the bread and chewed it.

"How about you tell me a story? Say, how you became the Savior?" Killian wondered what kind of story that would be.

"I asked you first."

"Ladies first"

She sighed. "There isn't much to tell. I was born, I didn't have a choice. End of story."

"So you are the Savior because someone said so? That doesn't seem to be much to base your whole life on."

Their eyes met, that had never dawned on her. Maybe she wasn't anyone's savior, maybe she was normal. She had certainly never wanted it, other people wanted her to save them, was it because they couldn't save themselves? Why did she have to do it?

The silence was too heavy now. "What about your story?"

Killian huffed and sat down at the other end of the bed. His story was a bit longer and heartbreaking. "My older brother Liam was the captain of the Jewel of the Realm, I was his lieutenant…" He began.

The food was soon abandoned as Emma listened to the tragic story A lie to bring back a life-saving plant only find out it was a deadly poison. A headstrong captain willing to prove his brother wrong. A untimely death reversed with price. And the price being paid in full, leaving Killian alone, bitter and dangerous.

When the story finished, Emma blinked back tears and touched his shoulder. "I am so sorry."

He couldn't say anything, so he just gave her a small sad smile.

* * *

A week later found Emma back on her feet, not perfectly walking right but it was enough for Killian to let her leave the cabin.

He was at the helm, she was watching the waves from her spot on the deck. She was peaceful, she couldn't remember the last time she was this calm. Her life hadn't offered much time for things other than chaos and stress.

How much longer would it last?

Her question was answered when a bird flew overhead and then dropped a small roll of paper in her lap. Who was communicating with her? Was it August, asking for her location?

Emma quickly unrolled it and read the note. It was so far from what she had hoped. She gasped and felt she was losing control of everything.

Killian saw her sudden change in mood and went down to her side. "Emma, what happened?"

She couldn't say the words so she handed him the note. Emma stood up and began to pace.

"August has been captured, they are holding him in exchange for you. If you do not show up in three days, they will kill him." Killian read out loud.

What course of action could Killian take? Save August or keep to the plan? He was the captain of the ship, the call was all his.

"Killian, we have to save him!" Emma screamed.

"And why pray tell?" He didn't know why he was asking.

"Because he is all I have left." She did not mean for her words to sting as much as they did. She bit her lip and couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. If something happened to August, she would unleash hell.

Then Emma did give a sigh of relief when she heard Killian ordering his crew to turn the ship around. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Now you have to come up with a way to make it up to me, lass."

* * *

The plan was simple, they were going to engage the other ship in battle and in the commotion, Emma was going to sneak down to the brig and get August out.

And it did work out perfectly, the pirates were masters at boarding a ship and fighting to control it. Killian gave her a wink to boost her confidence before she went on her own mission.

The stale air hit Emma hard and she fought not to gag. But there was no turning back now, not when she was this close.

"Emma?" A familiar voice touched her ears from one of the cells.

"August?" He looked horrible Black eye, torn clothes and he was covered in cuts. She cut the lock off of the door and went to his side. "They are going to pay for what they did to you." There was a hint of danger in her voice.

"You shouldn't have come after me." He was already complaining. "You should be halfway to the Resistance by now."

"I wasn't going to leave you. I would always come for you." Emma pulled August to his feet and carried him out of the cell. They got a few more feet then he slumped in her arms. "August?" She faced him, his eyes were wide in horror. Then she noticed they were not alone. A tall guard stood there, he was unarmed. Where was his weapon?

Then was something sharp object coming out of August's chest. His shirt was slowly becoming blood soaked. Emma dropped to her knees, still holding in her arms. "No, no, no!" She began to scream. "August! Don't you dare die on me!"

Suddenly she was lifted off the floor and an arm snaked around her waist. It wasn't comforting, Emma continued to kick and scream.

Daylight hit her eyes harshly as she was dropped to the deck. It was Killian who pulled her to her feet. "Never be below them, Emma." He whispered reassuringly in her ear. He tried to ignore the fact she was covered in blood.

Who had won the battle? It had been a close call, but there were more pirates on the deck. And the captain of the ship was on his knees along with what was left of his crew.

"I was expecting better from you, Emma. You must have known that undertaking a rescue mission under the guise of an attack wouldn't end the way you planned."

Emma stared at him, tears still running down her face.

"I did promise the Queen a head on a silver platter. I would hate to disappoint her."

That caught Emma's attention. and suddenly everything changed. She stared at him with no hint of emotion in her eyes. Without a single word, she reached across to grab the sword from Killian's belt. She used the blade to perfectly slice off the head of the nearest officer clean from his shoulders. Both the head and the body dropped to the deck.

"There's your head to take back." She said then turned to Killian. "I assume you have an extra silver platter. Send him back in a long boat and destroy the ship." Emma walked off the gang plank and went back to the Jolly Roger.

* * *

Killian wasn't sure how long to leave Emma alone with her thoughts. The longer, the more dangerous she could be. So he gave her ten minutes before walking into her cabin. He found Emma pacing the small room hands clamped over her mouth as if to stifle the sounds of her sobs. She didn't even realize he was in the room and fell to her knees.

Killian didn't want to see her in this state, he never wanted to see her like this. She was stronger and better. "Lass?" He finally broke the silence.

Emma looked up at him and quickly wiped her tears away. Killian offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. "What's our next move?" He asked. Yes, he said 'our'. They were in this together now. Even if she didn't want to be.

"We bring them to their knees." She answered like it was the most logical course of action. And she affirmed their partnership. "We make them pay for what they did. Is this was felt like, when you lost your way?"

Was it? When he had lost Liam and became a pirate? He was a lost soul and needed some sort of guidance. A partner, a friend, something. "Yes."

Emma nodded and took a careful step towards him, she craved touch, maybe she wanted to feel something other than pain. Her arms wrapped around him, warmth already spreading.

Killian only responded in kind. But what possessed him to gently press his lips to her forehead. Emma actually let a sigh of relief and tilted her face up to meet his in an almost frenzy.

He returned everything she gave him, his hands slipped under her shirt to trace gentle circles on her waist. Her arms went around his neck, playing with his hair.

Suddenly it was too much too fast. "Emma love, you need to slow down." Killian pulled back. "Relax, let me take care of you." He whispered against her lips. She didn't say a thing, she just moved her head to expose her neck to him.

Tomorrow was another day, they would take on the world together. They would be unstoppable together.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emma is the bane of a certain knight's existence. And he will do anything to get rid of her, including selling her to pirates. But Emma won't go quietly nor will she let anyone hurt her family. Will a pirate captain step up to bring down the Kingdom?**

* * *

The ship finally stopped rocking and an eerie silence settled on the deck above her head. Emma loosen her death grip on the bars in front of her. From the moment she had heard the commander yell that they were under attack from pirates, Emma had braced herself for a bumpy time.

What a sight she was, Princess Emma, ward of the Evil Queen, begrudging the Kingdom's sweetheart, was locked in the brig of her own ship. And whose working was that? The Commander, she loved to torment him, it made her day. They were like oil and water, they did not mix. She had tried many times to get him to step down and in retaliation he would try to convince the Queen that Emma was a threat to the security of the Kingdom. But here was the thing, Emma was a threat and the Queen knew it. That was exactly why she needed to keep Emma close, to keep an eye on her.

Above her head, on the deck, there were a few footsteps. Emma wondered which side had won. Although it didn't really matter, her life wasn't better off either way.

She sat down on the uncomfortable cot and waited. Someone would find her.

Two sets of footsteps now made their way down the stairs. Emma held her breath.

"Now what do we have here?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Emma tensed up and her eyes slid across the room. Two men stood there, bloody and menacing. Pirates, by the looks of it. So the Kingdom had lost, that was good, a blow to their ego was just what they needed. But. Emma concluded, she might be in a worse spot. Just the way they were looking at her made her feel like she was up for sale.

But she had to remain collected. "I don't know about you, but I see a dead man." Collected but harsh.

That did not sit well with the pirate. He turned to his friend. "You think we can have some fun with her then kill her without the Captain knowing?

His friend nodded and they came closer to her cell.

What was she supposed to do now? Of course she could defend herself without a problem but that would blow her cover.

Suddenly an idea dawned on her , maybe a way out.

Just as the pirate was about to unlock her cell, Emma spoke the magic word. "Parley."

The two of them stopped and stared at her, shock and confusion were on their faces.

So Emma repeated herself. "Parley, by pirate law…"

"I know what it means." He turned to his friend. "She wants to be taken to the Captain." He opened the door and attempted to be a sorry excuse for a gentleman. "After you."

Emma made her way to the deck and the slight that met her eyes made a tiny smirk appear on her face.

The whole royal crew were held at sword point, captured and humiliated at their defeat.

There was one man surveying the success so Emma assumed he was the pirate captain. He was nothing like any captain or commanding officer Emma had ever seen. Much younger than most, easy on the eyes and he was confident. Too confident in her opinion.

"And who is in charge of this fine vessel?" The pirate captain asked, the question was thrown to the defeated crew.

Commander Pan got to his feet to answer the question. "She is."

Suddenly all eyes were on her. Emma was taken back by shocked and turned around. Was there another woman on board? What was he doing, throwing her into the spotlight?

"She is the princess." Pan explained.

Then it dawned on her, he meant to ray her out to the pirates, blow her cover. Well, two could play that game.

Emma turned back to face them all. "They just pulled me from the brig. Last time I checked, that's not where you keep royalty." She spat.

The pirate captain looked her over. "She doesn't look like a princess, more like a bed companion."

Her eyes widened in horror. How dare he? Yes, she had seen better days and this ship did nothing to make sure she looked her best, he of all people did not have to make off color comments. She scanned the deck for something to wipe that grin off of his face.

"She is the princess. She is Princess Emma Nolan of Misthaven. Or depending on her mood, she is Emma Swan, ward of the Queen." Pan told the short version of her life story.

But by the look on the pirate's face, he wasn't buying any of it.

Which worked in Emma's favor. "If you are going to lie about something, at least make it believable." Emma kept the sass in her voice.

"Maybe Captain, we can reach an agreement. You let us go and you keep the princess." Was he seriously making a deal for his safety? "A man such as yourself shouldn't have an empty bed."

The pirate chuckled. "While I appreciate the thought, I don't need your help with that. Besides she already proved she is too much to handle."

"You have no idea." Emma couldn't help but agree.

But Pan persisted. "She just needs to be taught where her place is. Then you could do anything you want with her. Imagine the price a princess would fetch."

"I am standing right here. Can you not talk about me when I'm in earshot?" Emma was getting annoyed. She wanted to end it right now.

"Princess or not, she doesn't seem worth the trouble." The captain sounded very final.

"Thank you, I think." She half complimented him. And in return he had the nerve to wink at her. Was he trying to change her mood?

Pan was visibly disappointed and took a different approach. "Then might I change the person in question?" Suddenly his hand found a hidden dagger in his belt and he threw it at Emma's head.

And she acted as she would normally act. She held up her hand and used her magic to stop the blade a few inches from her face.

"Now how much would an enchantress fetch?" Pan asked.

Emma's eyes widened. Her cover was blow, it was more than blown. "Son of a bitch!" She screamed and attempted to launch herself at him, ready to choke the life out of him.

And she would have been successful if she hadn't been caught by the captain himself. His arm was tight around her waist.

That wasn't going to stop her from yelling. "Anything to get me out of your hair? You're trying to trade me off for your own safety?"

"Yes, my dear. I need you out of my way so I can complete my plan."

"And what plan is that, pray tell."

"The Queen can't live forever, despite what she tells herself. And I believe that there is only one person who can uphold her legacy. Me."

"You really think that? There's a second and third in command already. You have to get rid of both of them first." Emma pointed out the obvious flaw in his plan.

"With you here, he will be easy."

Emma froze. Pan wanted to hurt her family. No one did that and lived to tell the tale. "Don't you dare touch him!" She tried once again to get closer to Pan, but the captain had an iron grip on her.

"What do you say, Captain? I take down the queen and you get the girl. Captain Jones, how does that sound to you?" Pan finally laid out his offer.

Captain Jones? So he did have a name. The wheels in his mind were turning, Emma could tell. She held her breath, what would his answer be?

All he did was nod.

Pan smiled. "Good choice. Enjoy, just a warning, she bites."

Maybe the third time was the charm. Maybe now she could get herself out of his arms. But he was faster and had the nerve to throw her over his shoulder and carefully walked back to his ship. He didn't speak to his crew, didn't respond to the whistles directed at him. He simply entered a cabin and placed her back on her feet.

Emma took a quick look around, this had to be his personal cabin. So things had gone from bad to worse.

"Are you her?" He asked her.

That threw her for a loop. "Her?"

"The Savior." His entire manner changed, all the darkness in his eyes was replaced with hope.

"How did you hear about… her?"

"Stories do reach out this far, and they are the talk of the taverns I visit. Are you her?"

"Give me one reason to answer your question." She wasn't going to give him any information without knowing it would save her.

He nodded and went to a small chest of drawers. He pulled out a jacket and carefully placed it on the table. Emma softly gasped, it was an royal navy uniform.

"Lieutenant Killian Jones." That title sounded odd to his own ears. "Are you her?" He repeated his question a third time.

Lieutenant Killian Jones, Emma tried to remember what she had heard about him. Former upstanding officer who suddenly planned a munity and now attacked the royal fleet. He was against the queen just as she was.

"Do you want me to be?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. I want you to be everything the stories say you are. I need you to be her." Killian took a step closer.

Emma held her ground. "Give me one good reason why you need me to be the Savior."

"The queen sent my captain and myself on a mission for a plant that could save her troops. It turned out to be a poison."

"So you learned the hard way she is evil, how is that my problem?" She still wasn't seeing how this concerned her.

"I want her to pay. You can make that happen." Killian explained to her.

"Can I? What if I don't want to? Say I am the Savior, what if I want to ignore all the problems she had caused?"

"Saviors can't do that. My problems are everyone's problems. How she hurts one person, she will do the same to the next person. The savior can't not help people."

"Watch me."

Those two words confirmed Killian's suspicions. He was really standing in the presence of the savior, the one woman who could end all the suffering of the realm. "You have a responsibility. You can't let people down."

"Are you seriously lecturing me about responsibility? You of all people? I don't want to help people. People have never helped me." Emma said quietly. She was losing her ground.

"Did you ever let people help you?" He asked curiously.

Her head popped up to stare at him. Who was this man? Certainly not the pirate captain she had met on deck. Did everyone have two sides? Did that include her?

"What happened to your captain?"

"He fell."

"You must have greatly admired him to give up everything after his death." Emma commented, knowing there was a bit more to the story.

"He was my brother."

So this was now all about family. Emma sighed and sat down on the chair. She would only admit to herself that she did care about family.

"Thank you." Killian said.

"I didn't say I was going to save anyone."

"You didn't say no either."

* * *

Reviews?

Heads up readers, i might keep this one plotline going. Its interesting, a savior who doesn't want to save and a pirate who wants to. Maybe maybe. I have a few other projects right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Here is the final chapter. I do hope you enjoyed the story.**

* * *

 **Emma is a bar maid in a tavern owned by her protector. Killian is a new pirate captain. He flirts with her and gets pulled into her trouble when he refuses to leave her alone. He is hired to bring Emma to the Resistance. She is not happy. They bond but he leaves her with the Resistance even though she asks him to stay and fight.**

* * *

Emma Swan. Emma Nolan. Princess. Sorceress. Nobody. Somebody. The answer to so many people's prayers. The person who haunts other's nightmares. That's who she was to the outside world. But in here she was just a barmaid. Nothing more and nothing less.

Emma wiped down yet another table that nights. She had lost count of how many tables she had already taken care of already and the night was only half over. Annoyed probably wasn't strong enough to describe how she was feeling at the moment. Over-worked, exhausted, pissed off, fed up, that was more like it. She had been working at this tavern for about a year now, August had established it as a cover and a safe place to hide her. It was a year ago she walked away from her perfect life. Misthaven was home, but she always knew there was a bigger plan for her somewhere out there. And she did find her bigger calling. But she had run, the truth scared her. No matter what blood told her, David Nolan was her family, not the Dark One whose blood she shared. She refused to give into that side of herself, the dark side that tormented her.

Finding August was a blessing. He was also a sorcerer who had escaped the Evil Queen's purge and now he protected Emma at all costs. And he knew all about her, her fate and most of the time understood why she stayed in the shadows.

But the war was raging on with no end in sight. August believe it was time for her to take her place. And he knew it was with the Resistance. But she refused to believe him. So until the time came, they worked in the tavern. The place seemed to attract the wrong crowd. His response had been that should keep out the people they were hiding from. Neither the Kingdom or the Resistance knew to look for her here.

Emma knew the outside world, there was a war going on. It had been going on for years and wouldn't just end, not while she stayed hidden. The Kingdom was strong but the Resistance was smart and dedicated.

So Emma had seen her share of fights in the tavern, some started by her or started over her. But she could handle herself, August only had to come to her recuse a handful of times.

Sometimes it felt like she ran the place all by herself. August worked at hard as he could but the number of people coming through the door never stopped. From a business aspect, it was a blessing, but from a sanity aspect, it was disastrous. There were not two other women working there. Belle was the sweetest girl Emma had ever met. How she got mixed up in this life and this job Emma hadn't asked yet. But at least Belle knew how to handle a knife when a customer got too handsy with her.

Then there was Jacqueline, who clearly thought she was a gift to men. Every night she found herself in some man's lap, hoping for a good time. Emma liked nothing more than to slap some sense into her.

And Emma was another creature entirely. She was decently pretty but had harsh eyes and a tongue to match. And she had no fear or regard for anyone.

She brought another round of drinks to a table, the men thanked her quietly. They had learned their lesson a while ago. Heaving a heavy sigh, she looked around the room and saw there were a dozen tables looking for their drinks. Belle was up to her elbows with her own tables. And Jacqueline was at a table with a bunch of men, sailors by the looks of it. Of course she was casually sitting in the lap of the leader.

That was the last straw. Emma marched over, ready to put Jacqueline in her place once and for all.

"I need you to get back to work, now." She didn't say it as a suggestion, there was venom behind her voice. Even though her statement was directed at Jacqueline, the entire table looked up at her. The man whose lap Jacqueline had occupied let his eyes go up and down her, curious. The blue stare made her more uncomfortable than most did.

"Can't you see I'm busy with my new friends? Be a dear and go get another round for the table." Jacqueline had some nerve.

"Get it yourself." The Emma felt a hand tighten around her arm, an attempt to pull her into his lap. Her knife came out and was pressed against his throat before anyone could blink. "Keep your hands to yourself or you won't have any." She growled. Her attention turned back to Jacqueline. "I won't say it again. Get back to work."

"Why don't you go back to the toxic waste pool you came from." Jacqueline told her. And that was why Jacqueline still worked there, she knew things about Emma.

A smile crossed Emma's face, a cross between ruthlessness and dangerous, but it kept her beauty. Her hand shot out and grabbed Jacqueline's shoulder and threw her to the ground.

"You wouldn't want that. I would gladly make your life a living hell." Emma said, completely meaning every word.

Before Jacqueline was able to pick herself up, Emma felt an arm snake around her waist. She let out a scream and almost fought back. Then she realized who it was and just gave Jacqueline the death stare.

Emma let herself be carried be carried to the other side of the tavern and roughly set on a table. She met August's furious eyes. "Do you not see the wanted posters?" He yelled but his voice didn't travel.

"Of course I see them, right before I tear them down." She stated.

"Are you trying to cause a scene? Are you trying to get caught? Do you have any idea what they would do when they caught you?" Emma hated to be lectured. She tried to get up but his hands crashed down on her, keeping her on the table.

"When they catch me? Thanks for the of confidence. But the Kingdom is too stupid to find me." Her hands were balled into fists.

"You are not above the law."

"According to them, I am the law."

"Well, you are doing a wonderful job of keeping the law. Either you keep your head down or we are going to them."

He meant the Resistance. Emma's eyes widened at him. "I am not going to them. Not now, not ever. They would ask too much of me."

"You need to think of someone else other than yourself for once. People are depending on you to make the right decision. Either you save us or no one can."

"Then the world is doomed." She answered quietly, closing her eyes as if the words hurt her to say.

August left her sitting here, lost in her thoughts. Yes, she could save the realm. No matter what side she joined, the outcome would be victory. But what kind of ending would it be? The Kingdom would indulge her darker side and she would be giving in her blood. The Resistance would ask why she disappeared and her answer would scare them. After that, who knew.

Emma felt wetness on her cheek. Seriously, a tear? Just thinking about her future, dare she say it, scared her to the bone. She quickly wiped it away and forced herself not to cry anymore.

"Lass?" That was a new voice. Her eyes met his, the man Jacqueline had claimed as her own stood in front of her. Forget sailor, he was clearly a pirate.

"Nothing to see here." She told him quietly.

"I'm sorry, but if there's one thing I don't like in this world is seeing a woman crying."

"Lucky for you because I'm not crying. This is my annoyed face. Maybe you haven't seen too many women annoyed at you." Her defensives went back up.

"Can't say that I have. You are my first."

"Oh I feel so special." She remarked dryly.

He leaned in close to her ear. "And you never forget your first." That comment was uncalled for. Her knife came out again but he caught her wrist. "You might want to try another trick, love."

"I am not your love." She twisted out of his grip and she pulled herself to her feet. His hand rested on his sword. Emma shook her head. "And you aren't worth the fight." She walked away.

"Good night, Emma." He called after her.

How did he know her name?

* * *

The pirate and his crew came back every night that week, not that Emma would admit to noticing that. She was careful to avoid him and keep Jacqueline away. It took him until the fourth night to come up to her. Emma was at the bar cleaning the mugs, a job Jacqueline should have been doing. But she was occupied, as usual.

"Killian Jones." He said with no rhyme or reason.

She looked up at him confused. "What?"

"Name's Killian Jones, captain of the Jolly Roger."

Well at least she could give the idiot a name now. "I don't remember asking for your name. Didn't know I care either."

"I know your name, Emma, you should know mine. You would need to scream something later."

Emma almost dropped the mug. Did he really go there? That overconfident smug… But two could play that game. "Yell 'oh captain' doesn't do it for you?" She shot back.

"Maybe, you want to try it out? And you have been avoiding me, lass."

At least he didn't call her love again. She would just have to smash a mug over his head if he had. Emma met his eyes. "So the pirate isn't blind and knows what avoiding looks like." She congratulated him.

"And she makes a joke. Seems I am making progress with you."

"In your dreams you are making progress with me." She never stopped her work while she went back and forth with him.

"Are you curious what I do with my dreams?" He leaned on the counter.

That made her stop and she leaned closer, meeting his eyes. "No. I am not."

"Lair." He called her out.

"Call me whatever you want, I don't care." Then she froze staring at him. "Damn it." Emma heard them coming, royal soldiers. They had tracked down and found her.

 _"_ _What do I do? They are coming."_ Emma spoke in her mind, August heard her. They locked eyes across the room.

The soldiers were at the next building, they would be in the tavern soon.

August paused. Thinking, The tavern was too packed to just close without a fight breaking out. Although a large fight would be a good cover to get away. But how far would they get?

 _"_ _Get in the back, hide."_ At least August was calm.

Emma nodded, dropping her towel and walked to the back. She was not going to be caught and brought to her. Then she heard footsteps behind her. The stupid pirate had to follow her, did he have a death wish?

"You think you can just walk away? We were just getting to the good part, love." He called after her. There was that nickname again.

Emma heard the front door open, she didn't have much time. She whirled around to him, they were only a breath apart. "You need to go back to your table and forget you saw me." She told him harshly.

"I doubt I could ever forget you." Then he finally noticed the urgency and fear in her voice and face. "Lass, what is going on?"

"Something you couldn't handle. Leave now." Emma broke into a run. Down the back hallway, she almost ran into a couple pressed against each other, fully involved in their kiss. Emma rolled her eyes at the display and banged her fist on the wall. They broke apart and hurried away.

And the pirate was still there. "I will not leave a defenseless woman alone."

 _"_ _Make yourself invisible now!"_ August roamed in her head.

How was she supposed to do that? What would make soldiers look the other way? An idea popped into her head, she didn't have time to dismiss it. Emma roughly grabbed the collar of the pirate's coat and her lips roughly met his. He froze for a moment then took the lead. One arm snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him then backed her into the wall, hiding her whole body from prying eyes. His other hand held the back of her head. Emma felt herself relax into his embrace. She poured her anger, fear, frustration and selflessness into the kiss. And he took it all from her, almost like he was replacing those emotions with hope.

When her mind finally cleared, she heard August telling the soldiers that the building only had two floors, this floor and the top one. Nothing about the cellar. _"Get down there, I'll hold them off."_ He told her.

Emma pushed Killian off her but had no choice but to grab his hand and ran to the back room. He was now a part of this mess. She didn't trust him to keep his mouth shut about her.

"Somewhere a bit more private, lass?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

She didn't answer him. When they entered the back room, she let go of his hand. He expected her to launch herself at him again but instead she began to move barrels aside. "You going to help me or just stare?" Emma asked him harshly.

That brought him back to his senses. He grabbed a barrel and she bent down to move the rug, revealing a trap door.

"Care to fill me in on what is going on?"

He didn't deserve the truth but maybe he needed a slight reason. "We are becoming invisible." Emma pulled the door aside and looked up at him, expecting him to jump first.

"Ladies first." He told her. It looked like a small storage room below.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Always a gentleman, aren't you?" She jumped down, landing softly. Killian followed, standing next to her. "Give me a boost." That wasn't a suggestion.

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" He chuckled, lacing his fingers together to make a step for her. Emma placed a hand on his shoulder, stepping up, she was high enough to reach the door. She quickly moved it back into its place, cutting out most of the light in the small room.

"Won't they see the door?" Killian asked.

"Two steps ahead of you, Captain." She answered him then moved her wrist. Above their heads the rug and barrels moved to cover the trap door.

Even though she couldn't see his expression, she could guess it. "You're one of those sorceresses." That wasn't a question. He had only heard stories, they had all disappeared years ago.

"Does that change your feelings towards me?"

"Do you want it to?"

She felt a hand on her waist. Clearly the fact that she was magical and powerful made no difference to the pirate. No difference or now he was more interested. Emma tried to put some space between them but ended up knocking into a shelf. "What the…" She reached out to her right, then her left. Both her hands hit wall too soon for comfort.

"Scared of small dark places, lass?"

"No. the size restrictions were unexpected, that's all." She had never been down here. To be honest, she wasn't a fan of the dark. She liked to see what was going on and where she was at all times.

Then they heard heavy footsteps above them, four of them she counted. Emma held her breath. The soldiers were still looking for her.

The soldiers stood in room, just looking. They didn't bother turning anything over. "This room is clear." One of them said.

"So sorry you couldn't find who you were looking for here. Can I offer you drinks on the house for your troubles?" August asked them.

The answer came in the way of a grunt and the footsteps grew softer as they left.

"Stay there until I come get you." August told Emma.

Now silence fell over the small room. "Now what?" Killian asked.

Emma leaned against a shelf and sat down. "Now we wait." He sat down next to her. "Is your crew going to wait in the tavern for you to return?" Emma asked.

"No, I told them not to wait for me. They could return to the ship when they wanted. I had plans that might delay me but when I did return, I was not to be disturbed." Killian said.

"Not to be disturbed?"

"I had a nightcap planned. But clearly everything is not going according to plans."

"Nightcap?" She had to piece everything together, her mind was not thinking straight. "Me? You thought I was coming to your ship? You think too highly of yourself."

"I was quite confident. I have a way with most women."

"I am not most women."

"Judging on the situation we are currently in, I got that fact. Why are royal soldiers looking for you?" He wanted to know.

Still she didn't want to share that information with a pirate captain. But an explanation of sorts escaped her lips. "I'm too special for my own good."

How long they were stuck in that small room, Emma really didn't know. The panic in her body never left. She jumped at every noise. And Killian just sat next to her, trying to conceal his smirks at her jumpiness.

* * *

It was hours before the trap door opened, light flooded in, causing both Emma and Killian to shield their eyes. A ladder dropped down and Killian helped Emma to her feet and let her climb it first. He followed.

"Took you long enough." Emma snapped at August.

"My fault for saying drinks were on the house. It was like the soldiers never saw drinks before…" Then he saw Killian emerging from the storage room. "What was he doing down there with you?"

"He wouldn't stop following me. I didn't have a choice."

"Well you don't have a choice in this matter either. You are going to the Resistance, now." August sounded very final. He finally had enough.

Emma stared at him. "Wait, no. Absolutely not. You want to hand deliver me on a silver platter?"

"The queen was this close to getting her hands on you. You aren't safe here anymore. I can protect you anymore." Now there was sadness in his voice. "You need to get away as soon as possible."

Finally Killian piped in. "I have a ship, the fastest in the realm. Killian Jones, captain of the Jolly Roger."

Both August and Emma turned to look at him. "At what price, pirate?" August asked. He did not trust the man for obvious reasons, but he wanted to know more.

"She's a sorceress, she's the Savior, isn't she? I want to see this war end in my lifetime." Killian said.

August stared, studying the man. There was truth to his statement. "No royal entanglements."

"Careful August, his price is going to go up." Emma warned.

"No it is not. I will get the lass to wherever you need her to be. Safely and quietly. No price." Killian told them.

After a moment of thought from August: "Fine."

Which Emma had to fight. "You can't be serious? You're actually taking his offer. He's a pirate."

"You don't have a say in this matter anymore. Now you have to start caring about other people." August said then turned to Killian. "Jones, touch one hair on her head and I will kill whatever is left of you."

Killian was now beginning to question his own offer. "Understood. Now where are we going on this adventure?"

"Misthaven."

The most difficult place to reach, of course that's where the Resistance would have their base.

August continued to talk. "I expect word from you in a week that you reached it. If not, I will come find you myself. Do not let her talk you out of going there, no matter what she promises you."

Emma scoffed. She didn't know what August thought she would do in order to get out of this trip. But it was so far from the truth. But August looked defeated. He had worked so hard at keeping her safe and now his time had run out. Emma really didn't have a choice.

"Fine, I'll go with him." Emma said.

"Thank you for finally seeing the light." August commented but he was glad.

She had to force herself not to hug him. That would show weakness and Emma was anything but weak. But she might never see him again, might never have the chance to thank him for risking his life to protect her.

August knew exactly what was going through her mind, as always. Not wanting to push too far, he took her hand and squeezed. "We will see each other again, I promise."

"I hate to break up a tender good bye, but I run a tight schedule." Killian interrupted them.

They dropped their hands. Emma nodded before walking past Killian. She grabbed her cloak from the peg on the wall and threw it on. Then she and Killian walked out into the street, they were silent. She pulled the hood to cover her head, she did not want to draw attention. His hand went to her elbow as he led her to his ship.

She was almost impressed with it, But she had been around ships her whole life and she had seen better ships. Then there was a knot in her stomach, there was something oddly familiar about it.

Killian suddenly stopped and stared down thoughtfully at her. It wasn't a dirty look, which made her more uncomfortable.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, annoyed.

"Well, if you are offering…" That smile was back and Emma rolled her eyes. "When we board the ship, I need you to follow my lead." She stared at him shocked. Follow his lead? Was he serious? "If you want to make it to Misthaven, you need to follow my lead. Try something new darling, it's called trust."

That made her laugh, at least she was able to keep it semi quiet. He looked her hand and pulled her up the gangplank.

The deck was filled with crew members, much like the men that occupied the tavern. Ones she knew would mess with her, ones she could handle. But she was massively outnumbered and couldn't trust a soul on the ship. Even if Killian said to trust him, she would trust him then hand herself over to the Queen.

"Alright men, listen up." Killian's loud voice broke her thoughts. She pulled her hood off, there was a sense of shock from the deck.

"Nice going Captain. You did talk the stab happy barmaid into your bed." Said one crew member.

So far from the truth.

"Can we have a go with her when you are done?" Someone else called.

Only if you have a death wish. Emma could have them all on their knees begging for air. She visually became tense and Killian's arm went around her waist.

"Shut up, you bloody barbarians. She is my wife!"

Emma turned to him, complete shock washed over her face. Wife, this was his brilliant idea? He met her eyes. 'Follow my lead.' They pleaded. And she forced herself to play along, until they were alone. Then she would give him a piece of her mind. "Well, tell the whole ship, why don't you?" She didn't have to fake annoyance.

"Just letting my crew know who you are with, love." He told her before sending a stern look to his crew.

"Who I'm with? Let me think about that for a moment. Yes, the man who barely gave me a kiss at our wedding before running off on a high seas adventure. Then when I finally track you down, there's another woman sitting in your lap."

"Darling, it's not good form to argue in front of the crew." He said. Good form, those words seemed like a memory. Emma shook odd the eerie feeling.

"Captain, you should take the argument to your cabin." One of crew members suggested.

Emma had to command her eyes not to roll. She did not want to go to his cabin. Instead she turned to Killian with a coy look in her eye. "You should take his advice. You do have a wedding night to make up to me." Her voice was low but just loud enough for the crew to hear.

There were a few wolf whistles as Killian pulled her close. "I'll give you a night you won't soon forget."

An unexpected smile grew on her face, Emma was glad she could fake just about everything.

Killian's grip on her waist tightened as he led her below deck. When she was sure they were out of earshot, Emma rounded on him.

"Your wife? This was your brilliant idea? You needed me to follow your lead on that?" Her voice was harsh.

"Let's look at the situation… you are stuck on a pirate ship with a crew that would show no self-control around a beautiful woman. With my story, you stay in my cabin safe and sound, the crew will not bother you to risk my anger."

She looked up at him, slightly relaxed. He had addressed her concerns without her having to ask. But she wouldn't let him know it. "So I am just supposed to play the obedient wife card until we reach Misthaven?"

"Well, that wasn't part of the plan but far be it from me to deny my beautiful wife anything." He seemed to take that question as an invitation. Before she was able to take a breath, she was pressed against the door staring up at him. Killian towered over her, staring deep into her eyes.

"If your anger will protect me from your crew, what will protect me from you?" Emma almost didn't have a voice. Why didn't this make her uncomfortable?

"Because unlike my crew, I am a gentleman so consider yourself safe. However, I do believe gratitude is in order for protecting you."

Really gratitude? Fine, she'll play along. "Thank you, Killian." She actually said his name to get her point across. Maybe he would back off now.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "You're very welcome, love." So much for that thought.

Killian opened the door behind her and for once she was grateful for his grip on her waist. She would have fallen to the floor without it.

She stood in the middle of the room and when he closed the door, Emma finally relaxed. She studied the small cabin.

He came up behind her after rummaging through a small box. "We should at least make this look official." Killian took her hand and slid a small ring on her finger.

Emma had to admit it was pretty enough, nothing too fancy but it would get the job done. "For a pirate, it's awfully small." She decided to poke fun at the ring, not realizing what his answer would entail.

"I do have something bigger if you are interested." His voice dropped to a tone that made her insides turn. If it was a good or bad turn, she wasn't sure.

But she stared at him before setting her eyes to the ceiling and heaving an exhausted groan. "How long until we reach Misthaven?"

Thankfully he stepped away from her. "Six maybe seven days, depending on the weather."

"Then that's how long I have to restrain myself from killing you."

"You shouldn't restrain yourself, don't deny your feelings. I assure you I can make it worth your wild."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, sensing a headache coming on. Her eyes opened and avoided him, they went back to her surroundings. Again, there was a familiar feeling.

"Impressed? Anything that is the Captain's usually is." Did Killian ever stop.?

She was no impressed. "Hardly. I just didn't expect this cabin to look so…" She paused to search for the right word. "Official." That was the right word. Then it hit her. "You were part of the royal navy." That was a statement, not a question.

Killian's expression changed and he stepped away from her. He obviously did not want to talk about that. "That is none of your business." He didn't even look at her.

"Look, we are going to be stuck together for a few days, maybe we can pretend to care about each other. You know, married couples are supposed to tell each other everything." He didn't answer, so she took the first step. "I used to be a princess."

That seemed to get his attention, he looked at her curiously. Then his expression changed. "Is this you opening up to me then I open up you and then you convince me not to take you to Misthaven?"

Emma struggled her shoulders. He saw right through that. "Can say I didn't try."

"You can try all you want princess. But I gave my word to your friend that I would get you to Misthaven." Then he looked thoughtfully at her and stepped closer. "However, there are other things you could try to get me to open up." He touched her shoulder.

So he never stopped And she finally had enough of him and his comment and his eyes and his stare. So she gave him her sweetest smile before grabbing his hand and twisting it behind his back. Before he was able to react, she slammed him into the wall.

Emma's arm rested on the back of his neck. "Now, let's get one thing ever clear, neither of us is going to enjoy this trip. Maybe it's because I don't want to be here and you for obvious reasons. But I'll make a deal with you: I'll drop the 'I want you dead' act if you drop the 'I want you in bed' act. Deal?"

Killian didn't make a sound and she seriously considered grabbing his head just to slam it a bit harder. But that thought was stopped with a knock at the door. "Captain, is everything alright in there?"

So loud thuds weren't normal coming from the captain's cabin? Was that not his style? Now Emma could grab Killian's head and pulled it back so he could answer. "The lass can't keep her hands off of me." He called back.

There was a chuckle and they waited for the sound of footsteps to disappear. Emma relaxed her grip on him and that was a mistake that she would pay dearly for.

Killian quickly spun around, grabbing her shoulders and threw her against the wall. His eyes were pure venom as they looked down at her. "No deal love. Don't think for a moment that I would make a deal with someone I don't trust, no matter how easy on the eyes she was. I don't think you understand how this ship works. This is my ship, I make the demands and you follow them. Any demands I make."

Emma's eyes widened at him and she tried to fight back. She could have used magic but that wasn't her first thought, magic was never the first thing she used. But Killian only slammed her into the wall again. "Stop fighting. I am bigger and stronger than you, even with your so called magic. The plan remains that I get you to Misthaven, no questions, no fighting. However only you can decide if the journey will be pleasant or not."

Emma stared up at him, figuring out if he was buffing. Finally he let go of her shoulders. "Get out." She moved.

"With pleasure." Killian opened the door and left the room. Emma clearly heard the key in the lock.

She slid to the floor, defeated and alone. What was worse: being stuck with Killian or facing her past? At the moment, she really wasn't sure.

* * *

Killian came back a few hours later. Emma only glanced up at him from the book she choose to read. She had taken up residence in his desk chair. He placed a tray of food on the table next to her. Emma's mouth watered, she hadn't eaten all day.

"I thought you would be hungry." He said quietly. Emma just stared daggers at him, that's what he deserved anyway. Food wasn't enough to get back into her good graces.

"I want to apologize for earlier. My actions were out of line and uncalled for. I should never have laid hand on you in that matter. Any way you want to punish me, I won't stop you."

That offer was taken up with a slap across the face. Killian touched his cheek, he knew he fully deserved that. "We even?"

"For now."

"We still need to act like a married couple. We could do that by not talking but what will the crew think." He sat down in the other chair.

"You might not have noticed but I don't care what people think." Emma said.

"Can I tell the crew that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you?" Killian asked.

A tiny smile popped up on her face. "Whatever floats your boat, Captain." Then she yawned.

"Take the bed. I'll sleep somewhere tonight. Unless…"

Emma shoved his shoulder. "Is this my life for the next few days?"

"The next few days or the rest of your life, whatever you want." Killian stood up and took her hand. He actually kissed it. Emma just stared, she was not expecting that at all. "Good night, Emma."

* * *

Emma actually slept through the night, she was surprisingly relaxed. Maybe it was the crashing of the waves that put her at ease. She could get used this. She woke up the next morning not really sure where she was or how she got there.

Then it all came back to her, she left the tavern and August. She was a guest of sorts on a pirate ship. And there was a ring on her finger.

A loud knock at the door brought her fully back to the present. Emma looked down at herself, she had slept in the same clothes she had arrived in. So she was disheveled and not presentable at all.

"Emma, darling, are you awake?" Killian called, he was still playing the marriage card.

She rolled her eyes, she had to go answer the door. He wouldn't leave until she did. Emma got out of bed and went to the door. Opening it let sunlight flood in and she wasn't ready for it.

"Good morning. No need to shield your eyes, I'm fully dressed. How did you sleep?" He asked.

Of course he had to start the day with off color comments. "I slept fine." She wasn't going to go into detail.

They stood there staring at each other uncomfortably. What were they supposed to say now.

"I'm heading up to the deck, care to join me?"

"Now I'm allowed to leave the cabin?"

"You shouldn't be coped up the whole trip. Besides, the views are better up, if I do say so myself." And he had to puff out his chest.

Emma should have been annoyed but she did want to see the deck and inhale the sea air. "Sure, I'll come." And she attempted to walk past him. But he stopped her. "What?"

"It's just… your clothing…"

"What's wrong with my clothing?" Well, she knew but she wanted to know how he would word it.

"They don't fit your new role in life." He pointed out.

"Which is…?"

"Pirate's wife." Like it was the most common role in the world

"And how exactly does a pirate's wife dress?" She asked, almost scared to know.

He answered by holding up a large sack. Had he been shopping, for her? "Picked up a few things for you, just put an outfit together and meet me on deck." He handed her the sack and left her standing there confused.

Emma had to shake her head, he continued to surprise. She still wasn't sure she liked it. honestly, she didn't like surprises. The door closed behind her and she emptied the sack onto the unmade bed.

There were about ten pieces, pants, shirts, skits, vests, and corsets. She could easily make something that worked together. Emma had to smile, Killian had good taste. Had he listened when she let it slip that she used to be a princess? Some of the pieces had fancy embroidery

Eventually she settled on a pair of dark brown pants, easy to move around in, a cream blouse that tied at the elbows and brown vest. She wrapped her own belt around her waist, the one that held two daggers. Emma then stared at herself in the mirror. The outfit needed some color. Then something sticking out of the sack caught her eye. She pulled out a short red leather jacket.

It seemed to mold to her body, at least she could now pretend to be confident while on deck.

She left the cabin and tried to remember how to get to the deck. After a moment, she decided to follow her nose, the sea air seemed to beckon her.

Finally she made it and just stood in the middle of everything. She could see no land and no other ships. They were completely alone in the ocean.

What an amazing feeling.

Well, Emma wasn't completely alone. She felt him staring at her from across the deck. Then she actually felt her cheek warm up, why was this happening, he meant nothing to her. He was just the ride to a place she did not want to go. Killian was bringing her to face to face with her past and the onslaught of questions. She should be furious and make every attempt to make this trip a living hell for him.

But she couldn't bring herself to do that. As he said, she had a role to play, one that would protect her. Emma had to play along, so she tossed her hair and walked up to the helm.

"The outfit suits you very well, love." He didn't hide the fact that he had been staring at her.

"Thank you." She had to force herself to be nice. Working in a tavern wasn't the place to practice being polite. That and she was naturally a hard person.

"Here, let me teach you how to sail." Killian reached out for her hand.

Teach her? "I already know how to sail." Emma said.

Killian was clearly taken back by her hidden talent. "You do? How?"

"I grew up around royal ships, ones that looked a lot like this one." Again, she looked around the deck. Now that it was daylight she could see it much clearer. There was something so familiar about the whole setting. Emma couldn't shake it.

Killian was suddenly visibly uncomfortable, had she touched a sore subject? They were silent, the crashing waves were the only sound.

"Would you like the wheel then?" He finally asked.

"No, you're captain, I'm not. I have a book to get back to in the cabin. I'll leave you to your captaining." Emma wanted to put some distance between them.

"I'll bring you dinner later." He called after her.

"Will you be joining me for it?" She had to pretend to be married to him. Married couples had dinner together.

Killian blinked, surprised by her invitation. "I'll stay."

* * *

Dinner the previous night had gone over well, neither of them were dead. Killian had behaved himself but no secrets were spilled. Maybe that would change tonight.

Emma was going to play her cards right. She was wearing a dress, she lit candles. She was determined to get answers.

Like a gentleman, Killian knocked on the door and waited to be let into his own cabin. And he didn't hide his shock this time. "What's the occasion, darling?"

"I need an occasion to do something nice from my husband?" Emma asked.

"Really stepping into your role, aren't you?'

"We only have a few more days of it, so maybe I should enjoy it while it lasts." She pointed out.

"What do you want?"

She looked at him from her seat at the table. He thought she wanted something from him? She did, but how did he know that?

"You are an open book, love." Killian pointed out. "So what do you want? More clothes or jewelry.

"No. If I am an open book, shouldn't you be able to just read me?"

Killian leaned forward to look at her. "You don't want me to take you to Misthaven."

"You knew that already. I want to know why this ship reminds me of a royal ship."

"I stole it. Giant battle, lots of bloodshed. But in the end, I won."

A very likely story, but Emma knew better. "Would you say your super power is being able to read people? Well I have a super power of my own. I know when someone is lying."

Killian froze. "Do you really want to go down that road, lass?" She nodded. "I didn't exactly steal the ship. It was the royal flagship, the Jewel of the Realm and I was the lieutenant. Then a mission went wrong and I turned my back on everything and became a pirate, taking the ship and the crew with me." That was the short version of the story.

"Who did you lose?"

She really did want to know everything. Well, there were things he wanted to know about her, so it was a win win. "I lost my brother. We were lied to about the nature of the mission and he died. It still hurt to talk about.

Emma understood and reached across the table to take his hand. She knew loss and heartbreak. "If you despise the queen so much, why not join the Resistance?" She knew she had her reasons about joining up, but what was holding him back?

"There is an honor among thieves. Besides, I don't believe in organizations anymore."

Silence fell over them. There was nothing more to say, so they turned to their dinner, which thankfully had not grown cold.

"What about you? You had said you used to be a princess." Killian ventured.

"So you were listening back then?" Emma joked,

"I always listen when you talk. You used to be a princess, how does one stop being something?"

"When one walks away. I know it's crazy, life was perfect and happy but then you find out the truth. That you are cursed and you have a destiny and it's terrifying. So you run and you don't look back."

"Cursed?"

"You have heard of the Dark One?"

"Who hasn't?" Killian was now a little scared.

"Cursed like that." Emma gave him a sad smile.

Killian leaned back in his chair and just stared. "So you could end up like him?"

"I could, I just wake up every morning and pray that there is no darkness staring back at me. I could end this war, that's what people want me to do. I want it to end, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to be the one to do it." There, she had just told Killian her deepest darkest secret. And shockingly, she didn't feel empty. It actually felt good to tell someone.

"You are a strong person, I believe you are capable of keeping the darkness at bay for a long time." He told her.

Emma smiled, she really smiled at him. "I just need distractions, so I don't think about my destiny so much."

Distraction, she needed a distraction. Killian was the master of distractions. So he stood up and held out his hand to her.

She looked up, slightly confused.

"You were a princess, I am assuming you know how to dance?"

"Yes, of course. But do you?" She got to her feet and took his hand.

It was slow and sweet. For the first time, she wasn't worried about his arm around her waist or anywhere near her for that matter. Then he spun her out and pulled her back, they were pressed up against each other. And something could have happened in that moment.

But nothing did.

* * *

The journey was sadly coming to an end, Misthaven was less than a day away. Emma had to face her destiny and whoever was on the island. How many familiar faces would she see? The thought scared her.

She and Killian had spent the night staring at the stars. He was teaching her the constellations and the stories behind them. Somehow she had found herself snuggled into his side and Killian did nothing to back away.

He walked her back to his cabin. His crew still made no comment about the captain sleeping away from his wife.

They stood in the doorway,

"You stopped flirting with me. Don't think I didn't notice. Why?" Emma asked, she wanted to know what changed about him.

And his answer made her heart drop. "Because I am scared of you."

After their week together, the secrets they had shared, he was scared of her? She controlled her emotions and just nodded. "Good night, Captain."

"Good night princess."

The door closed and now Emma was truly alone. Why did she think he was any different than everyone else in the realm. Of course he was scared, everyone was scared of her. And with good reason, magic wasn't something to be understood, it was to be feared. Unless you have magic, you have no way of being comfortable around it. And, she reasoned to herself, even having magic was uncomfortable and unpredictable. You were either special or feared.

Basically it was a lonely life. At least Emma was used to it.

* * *

They didn't really talk, even as they sat in a small boat. The Jolly Roger had spotted the shore and Killian said that just he and Emma were going to the island. He passed it off as their honeymoon. No one complained. And no one suspected this was the headquarters of the Resistance.

Killian paddled and Emma sat across from him, uncomfortably shifting in her seat. This was all this was supposed to be, Killian was tasked with bringing her here. She had hoped to talk him out of it but no, he was as stubborn as she was. And she thought they had a connection, no it was just her imagining things.

The small boat ran into the shore line, Killian stood up, got out and reached for her hand. Emma politely declined it.

"How far is headquarters?" He asked, trying not to take her snub personally.

"I don't know. I have never been here before." She answered, then suddenly they were not alone.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" Three soldiers had entered the clearing with swords raised.

Killian pulled out his own sword, ready to defend Emma.

Emma was able to open her mouth to answer them but someone else walked into the clearing and called her name.

"Emma? Emma, is that you?" Then was a blur of blue and Emma was tightly hugging a young woman.

"Yeah, Elsa, it's me. I'm here." Emma did sound relived.

"I thought you were gone forever. I was so worried when you left." Elsa pulled back to really look at Emma. "What are you wearing? And who is this?" Her blue eyes moved to look at Killian.

"Captain Killian Jones." He rightfully left out the name of his pirate ship. "Who might you be?"

Elsa looked at Emma, unsure whether she should answer.

"He's with me, it's fine." Emma reassured her.

"Princess Elsa, Emma's cousin. Are you joining the Resistance?"

"No, I am just brining Emma here. Though I would like some provisions for my trip back."

Elsa nodded. "You are welcome to come back to the headquarters with us." She linked arms with Emma and the small group walked through the forest.

Thankfully Elsa was silent, she wanted to ask a million questions but she knew her cousin. Emma wouldn't say anything, yet.

Before long, the forest cleared and a large building now stood before them. There were people everywhere and they all wore a modified version of a royal uniform. This was how the Resistance was shown to the rest of the realm. Not the Kingdom but how it used to be and how it was supposed to be.

Killian felt so uncomfortable just walking among the men and women of real honor good form. He did not belong here.

"Emma?!" came a new voice.

Emma's face was stone but that didn't last long. There was an older man staring at her almost like he saw a ghost. Killian couldn't help but notice the similarities between them.

Emma and the stranger walked up to each other and for a moment stared. Then he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're back, you're really back." He was saying.

"Yes, Father. I'm back." Emma told him, finally returning the hug.

Father? So this was Emma's father. Was he going to get the usual look from him?

"Who's this?" There was confusion and uncertainty in his eyes.

Emma pulled back to introduce Killian to her father. "Father, this is Killian Jones, he brought me here. Killian, this is my father, King David."

Killian should not have been surprised, Emma was a princess, of course her father was a king. He smiled, trying not to look like the pirate he was.

"If he a… Emma can I speak to you alone? Were you promised anything?" King David asked.

"Provisions for the trip back to my ship." Killian answered.

"You'll get them." Then David lead Emma into a building.

* * *

His little girl was back, she was really back with the Resistance where she belonged along. David was so glad but wasn't sure about the way she got back. Jones was clearly a pirate, actually David had heard things about him. Nothing that made the king smile, the man had stolen a royal ship and now sailed under the crimson flag.

But David saw a little bit of himself there, he had been a part of the Kingdom a long time ago. That was until he fell in love and saw the truth of the Kingdom. It was so corrupt and twisted that he couldn't stand for actions like that to continue. So he fought, every day, and then he lost his wife. Snow had been his everything, his heart broke. But he had to take care of their baby girl.

Then Emma learned the truth and fled. He was supposed to be there for her, to help her understand. But David had no idea how to relate. Magic and curses were not his thing.

All that would change now. Emma could end the war and they could be a normal family.

A knock brought him back to the present. Emma stood there, dressed in something that was more fitting her station. He couldn't help but notice she looked uncomfortable, like this wasn't the real her.

"I'm sorry I ran off." She said simply.

"I know, I didn't react the right way. I honestly didn't know how to react or be there for you. But I am grateful you came back." He took her hand. "We need to talk about the pirate…"

Don't jump to conclusions. He was a perfect gentleman." Emma half lied. He had started out a normal pirate but slowly he transformed into someone she could trust. Or it had seemed that way, until he straight out told her that she scared him.

"Really?" David was shocked.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. You would think the worse and want to kill him."

"Are you safe?"

"Yes. I'm fine, just not completely sure about my destiny."

"Sadly, only you can figure that out, sweetheart." David kissed his daughter's head and left the room.

Eventually Elsa ran to Emma's room. "Your pirate's leaving."

Emma jumped to her feet. "He is?" Then she thought about her reaction and it didn't sound right. "Well, I knew he would. That was the plan, drop me off and leave. And he's not my pirate."

"Emma, you are lying to yourself. I have never seen you move that fast before. You clearly have feelings for him. Your face light up when you look at him."

"But he's scared of me."

"People are scared of me too, but that doesn't stop me from having friendship and connections."

Emma sighed. Her cousin had magic also, "But you aren't cursed. You were born with your power."

"You think people know the difference? And, this might be the resistance member talking, we could use his ship, his knowledge and the supplies he is taking. We are running on nothing and don't know how much longer we can last here before the find us."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"You should at least say good bye."

* * *

Just question his actions, accept them and say good bye. No need to draw their conversation out any longer.

Emma walked over to Killian, who was piling a few sacks into his boat.

"So you're just leaving?" She asked.

He straightened up when he heard her voice. "We both knew this was coming. Besides, I don't exactly fell welcome here."

"You could be helpful here, your ship partnered with the rest of the fleet…"

"I can I do that without telling my crew that true nature of both our relationship and this mission?"

"You're captain, you can do anything you want." Emma tried to reason.

"Come with me." He suddenly offered.

She was taken back. "What?"

"Come with me. I know you can handle yourself in a fight, could use that on the ship." Killian said.

"I can't…"

"But you're a princess, you can do anything you want." He threw her reason right back at her.

"You're selfish. These supplies should be for people who fight to protect the realm. And you are taking them even though you don't need them."

"I fought to protect people, it backfired. I did a job, I expected to be paid."

"That's all I was to you, a job?" Was she really yelling at him? Was she really causing a scene.

"Yes!" Clearly they were when he yelled right back at her.

"Well, good, because you were just a ride!"

They stood there, staring at each other, anger was rising.

A loud shout rang through the port. "There's a royal ship on the horizon. I need all sailors to their ships to stop it."

Emma blinked, they were found. Now they had to defend themselves.

Killian was already in his boat, shoving off. He did turn back to her. "This is not my fight. Emma, take care of yourself."

She didn't know how to respond. She didn't even want to watch him leave. So she ran off to her father.

Emma stood with her father on the deck of the flagship. There were about two dozen ships ready to sail off to take down the incoming enemy. And none of them were the Jolly Roger.

David was giving an inspiring speech about courage. She was barely listening, she was also glad it wasn't her job. Emma couldn't even give herself courage most days.

All the ships began to sail out to meet the ship. Obviously more had to be coming, but if they took down this one, it would send a message. The Resistance was a group to be feared.

And the fighting began, the cannons were firing at the other ship, and arrows were flying through the air. Emma couldn't stop the sounds in her head.

Their tiny ships were no match for the large royal ship, defeat was looking more and more likely. It was a sobering feeling.

Emma held on to a rope for dear life when the whole ship lurched to the side. Did she have enough control to use her magic? What could she do exactly that would save them?

"There's another ship coming in!" someone yelled.

Another ship, a royal one? Was this the back up? She pulled herself up to look. Those weren't royal flags, they were… crimson.

The Jolly Roger, he had come back. Killian had a change of heart.

The new ship pulled alongside the royal ship and without any warning, fired all cannons.

The royal ship sank to the bottom of the ocean and the Jolly Roger joined the rest of the Resistance ships as they headed back to the headquarters.

Emma couldn't stop the smile that was growing on her face. He came back. She didn't want to wait until they reached the dock. She used her magic to transport herself to the deck of the Jolly Roger.

And she instantly found herself in Killian's arms. Their lips finally met and everything was right in the word. Emma now knew she didn't have to face her destiny alone.

* * *

Yeah, so i was gping for a Han Solo feel here.

Reviews please **?**


End file.
